Unknown Horizon
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Steven and the new Crystal Gems, along with Alex prepare for the unknown future. Ties will be made and broken. Enemies become friends, ghosts resurface, and many new characters arrive. New threats are revealed and secrets uncovered plus many new fusions. Read as Steven and his family tackle each obstacle one at a time. Sequel to I want to protect you. Please review
1. First Date

Unknown Horizon

Chapter One: First Date

"Okay everyone, everything has to be perfect," said Steven stirring the pot. He was eagerly excited about tonight, for tonight was Luna and Garnet's first date. His dad explained to him what a date was and once he learned he was super excited for Luna and Garnet. Garnet was like a second mom to him, always keeping him safe and showing him how much she loved him. Luna was in his mind the coolest aunt a kid could ask for. Not only did she teach him how to sword fight, but play basketball and they even fused with his other aunt/older sister at times, Alex to form the fusion known as Melody.

"This is exciting, now Amethyst are you sure that neither Garnet nor Luna know what we are doing?" asked Pearl, cutting something with a knife.

"Positive P, I sent G on a huge mission, she won't be back for a good hour and L, is busy with Lap, everything is covered," promised Amethyst taking a table outside.

"I got the cloth let's go Amethyst," said Alex smiling.

"You got it," said Amethyst. Steven continued stirring the pot as memories of just a few weeks ago flashed in his mind, when Garnet and Luna both revealed that they were in a relationship.

 _A few weeks ago_

 _Steven was teaching Lapis how to play Mario Brothers. "Steven, I don't understand why these gold coins help us?" said Lapis trying to get her character to jump._

" _Well Lapis, the more coins we have the higher the score," explained Steven._

" _Is that important?" asked Lapis looking confused._

" _Well yeah, that's the whole point of the game," Steven said smiling._

" _Um okay, oh no Steven you're being attacked by a monster!" Lapis cried. True Steven's character was about to get eaten when Lapis, not thinking used her water power having a water ball blast onto the TV. Luckily Steven turned off the game before it got ruined, as for the TV, it seemed okay just need to have the screen dry off. "Sorry Steven," Lapis frowned, wondering when she was going to get the hang of things, as Steven told her._

" _It's okay Lapis, it was just an accident," Steven said smiling. Lapis gave him a sad smile but remained silent. Just then Amethyst burst into the room._

" _Hey Steve-man and Lapawhirlpool," she said._

" _Hey Amethyst did you need something?" asked Steven._

" _Yeah Pearl and Garnet along with Luna want us in the kitchen, I'm also supposed to grab Alex," she said._

" _Is everything okay?" asked Steven getting worried. She just shrugged and headed off to fetch Alex. Steven and Lapis headed into the kitchen. Pearl was sitting on a chair, Garnet stood by the fridge her arms crossed, and no one could read her expression. Luna was leaning against the fridge arms crossed as well, but she apparently kept looking from the floor to the clock, avoiding eye contact._

" _Oh good Steven, Lapis, Amethyst found you, now we just need Alex here," said Pearl smiling._

" _What is going on guys?" Steven asked._

" _I don't know, Garnet, Luna what is going on?" Pearl asked looking just as confused as Steven and Lapis did._

" _When Alex gets here, we will tell you," said Garnet gently._

" _Um okay Garnet," Pearl said smiling yet she looked nervous. Steven just sat by Pearl and Lapis sat by Steven._

" _Hey guys I found Awesome Alex," said Amethyst._

" _Here I am," Alex said smiling. "What is going on?" she asked looking at Luna._

" _Um Garnet and I wanted to tell you all something important and we wanted everyone here," said Luna looking nervous. Garnet held her hand and smiled down at her._

" _It'll be okay Luna," she assured._

" _Right um Garnet and I are officially dating," said Luna. The room was silent until Alex let out a squeal._

" _Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys, about time!" she added hugging Luna and Garnet._

" _Oh great now you two will be all mushy gushy," said Amethyst rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless._

" _What is dating?" whispered Lapis to Steven._

" _It means that Garnet and Luna are in a relationship, that is romantic, like that one movie about that couple we saw with dad," Steven said._

" _Oh how wonderful for you two," Lapis said smiling._

" _Yeah awesome," Steven said hugging them._

" _You're okay with this Steven?" asked Luna. She wasn't sure because she never dated anyone when Alex was younger; mainly no human caught her attention romantically, so she wasn't sure how Steven would react to her and Garnet being together._

" _Of course I'm happy for you too," Steven said stars in his eyes. Luna smiled happy that he was okay with this. The only person who wasn't saying anything was Pearl._

" _Pearl, are you okay?" asked Garnet._

" _I'm fine it's with all due respect Garnet, can you and Luna be in a relationship, when you, Garnet are a relationship?" Pearl asked._

" _I know this might be odd Pearl, but I love Luna and want to have a chance to show her that. This will not be easy, but I am not going to let me being a fusion stop us from being happy, if Luna is willing to work with me on this relationship, then I will as well," said Garnet placing an arm around Luna._

" _Well Garnet if you are sure then I will be happy for you both," said Pearl smiling._

" _Thank you Pearl, that means a lot to us," said Luna smiling._

 _End flashback_

"Okay everything is done here, Pearl are you done over there?" asked Steven.

"Yes I think I did well," Pearl said smiling at her handiwork.

"They look great," said Steven hugging her. She slightly blushed and hugged him back.

"Okay let's put this on a plate, Luna and Garnet should be back any minute," said Pearl. Steven nodded and took the food on the plates outside. Just as the warp pad went off Garnet appeared just as Pearl and Steven went outside, so she didn't see anything.

"Wonder where everyone is?" she questioned. She just shrugged her shoulders and was heading to her room when Steven, who came back inside saw her.

"Hey Garnet, I was wondering when you got back," he said.

"Hello Steven, I finished the mission, but please explain why I had to travel to Hershey, Pennsylvania just for a chocolate bar?" Garnet asked. Normally if Garnet went on missions sure she picked up a cool rock for Steven or a pretty shell for Pearl, or just a minor human thing for Amethyst. Yet, just getting a chocolate bar seemed odd.

"Well, actually Amethyst forgot to tell you that we thought there could be more gem monsters in other states, and you were actually supposed to um check for mutants the chocolate bar was just a souvenir," explained Steven.

"Hmmm, maybe I should do a double check to make sure I didn't miss anything," Garnet said frowning heading back to the warp pad.

"Uh wait," said Steven blocking her path. "Uh I mean that you look tired from all those missions that I wanted you to relax, so I have a surprise for you," said Steven.

"A surprise, really, what kind of surprise?" asked Garnet playing along.

"The secret kind, first maybe you could wear that one outfit you wore when we had the Pizza Family over for the beach party," suggested Steven.

"Okay Steven," said Garnet now smiling realizing the boy was up to something but would play along. She morphed into a red tank top with a black skirt that revealed more of her right leg and covered the knee of her left leg and had a red strip at the bottom.

"You look pretty Garnet mind if I um do your hair please?" Steven asked. He felt kind of silly he hadn't played with Garnet's hair since he was like five.

"Okay Steven, I see no harm in it," she said. He quickly grabbed some stuff from the bathroom and when he returned she knelt down before him. He removed her glasses and brushed her hair down, almost how Sapphire's hair looked then parted it, pulling it back into a bun.

"What do you think?" he asked showing her the job he done.

"Very nice Steven, anything else for this surprise?" she asked standing up.

"Um, a splash of perfume, Alex called this mystic midnight," he said holding up a purple bottle. "It um smelled nice would you mind wearing it?" he asked.

"Not too much," she told him. He nodded and squirted some on her neck.

"Okay, now please close your eyes, no peeking and hold my hand," Steven said. Garnet nodded closing her eyes and held Steven's hand. He led her outside to a table. "Here you go," he said helping her into a chair.

"I smell food," said Garnet.

"Yeah it's part of the surprise, and your next surprise is almost here," he said. "Just keep your eyes closed a bit longer," said Steven. Garnet said nothing and just waited holding Steven's hand.

 _Meanwhile_

"Okay Lapis, I think you did great sword fighting we can pick it up tomorrow," said Luna as they headed back to the house.

"Thank you Luna," said Lapis smiling. She was happy to know her sword fighting was getting better but more importantly she was happy to be part of Steven's plan. Within a few minutes she saw Alex walking up to them.

"Hey Luna, hey Lapis," said Alex.

"Greetings Alex," said Lapis.

"Hey um Amethyst needs your help with something outside," said Alex giving her a secret smile.

"Oh okay I'll go help her," said Lapis.

"Well I think I'll turn in early," said Luna rubbing her eyes. "You sleep well Alex, I'll talk to you tomorrow," she added as she headed to her room.

"Um wait Luna, Steven has a surprise for you outside," said Alex quickly.

"A surprise huh? What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"The secret kind," answered Alex trying to hide her smirk. Luna knew Alex was up to something; she didn't need to be a mind reader to know that, but decided to play along.

"Okay Alex, I'll bite," she said.

"First thing first change your outfit into the one you wore when we went to Tennessee," said Alex.

"Why?" asked Luna looking confused.

"Just do it," said Alex. Luna shrugged her shoulders but changed her outfit. She was now wearing a light blue low cut blouse, a darker blue denim skirt that went down to her knees, and silver boots. "Now do your hair," said Alex. Luna changed her hair now it was curly and long, two silver clips on each side keeping her bangs out of her face, and last two silver moon shaped earrings.

"Is there anything else?" Luna asked.

"Yep, close your eyes and allow me to lead you outside," said Alex, holding Luna's hand. Luna closed her eyes and Alex led her to where Steven's surprise was. The cool air wrapped around her and she found herself sitting in a chair. Luna also knew that she wasn't alone. Besides from Alex, Luna felt someone else was here, and that she smelled food too. "Okay open your eyes," said Alex, her voice sounding very happy.

When Steven saw Alex with Luna he was overjoyed that just as Alex told Luna to open her eyes, Steven told Garnet to open her eyes. When both gems opened their eyes, they both were very surprised. They were sitting on a round wooden table, covered by a red and white checkered cloth. A candle was in the center with two carnations one white and the other red. A plate of food was before them, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the shape of hearts, a small bowl of macaroni and cheese, with apple juice in a wine glass. Right next to them on a chair was Steven's music player playing violin music.

Garnet blushed when she saw Luna, the moonstone looked stunning. Luna blushed at the sight of Garnet for she looked gorgeous. "Surprise!" everyone exclaimed.

"You two been so busy with missions, that you two haven't had a first date," began Steven smiling.

"So, we all band together to help you out," said Amethyst.

"It was hardly any trouble at all," said Pearl.

"Hope you two have fun," said Lapis shyly.

"Yeah you two kids have fun we'll be inside," said Alex as they all headed inside leaving Garnet and Luna alone.

Once they were alone Luna chuckled. "What is so amusing?" asked Garnet smiling.

"Did you have a vision of this?" Luna asked.

"No, but this explains why I had to travel to Hershey, Pennsylvania just for a chocolate bar," chuckled the fusion.

"And why Lapis, suddenly wanted to learn how to sword fight," said Luna. "Well, better not let the food go to waste," she said taking a bite out of the sandwich. "MMM I love grape jelly," Luna said gently.

"I always thought macaroni and cheese was pretty good," said Garnet eating a little bit. "I believe on a date we talk about ourselves to get to know each other," said Garnet getting nervous. She might be the perfect relationship of ruby and sapphire, yet being in a relationship with another gem, as well as talking was not her strong suite. Garnet has always been actions speak louder than words kind of gem.

"Garnet it's okay to be nervous," Luna said touching her hand. Garnet felt her breath quicken when Luna touched her.

"I just wish I could show you more how you make me feel, everything has been so crazy, I've never been good at verbally expressing myself," Garnet said looking away her fist tightening a bit.

"Hey I'm nervous too Garnet," Luna told her. Garnet looked at her, seeing the calmness in her eyes. "Have you forgotten, that you are my first relationship, I never had one with a gem before," Luna said.

"Have you, I mean have you?" Garnet wanted to ask but couldn't bring herself to ask the question. Knowing more about Luna's past was important to Garnet, but Luna liked to keep some things to herself, plus imagining Luna with someone else, human or gem made Garnet somewhat upset.

"Well, my first kiss was by a human male," said Luna. A far off look was on her face.

"Who was this person?" asked Garnet a knot forming in her stomach.

"It was during World War One, I disguised myself as a man, it was hard had to rearrange my eyes, hide my um scar", motioning to the crescent moon across her face, "At least that is what I told everyone that is what it was," Luna explained. "Long story short, he was my commanding officer, we got separated from our troops I saved his life, and he found out I wasn't male or human. Instead of ratting me out he kept it our secret and after the war, we respected each other that we came back home, he led me to a secluded area and asked if he could give me something for saving his life. I agreed and he kissed me and from then on he called me angel and we stayed in touch till he died five years ago, had a wife and five kids," explained Luna.

"I see I am sorry for your loss," said Garnet rubbing Luna's arm.

"It is okay, he had a good life that is all I cared about," Luna said gently. "Was that it, I mean did you ever fall for a human?" Garnet asked.

"Not really, I made tons of friends but never been in love," said Luna.

"I just wish I could rewind time and prevent you from leaving," Garnet said frowning.

"Everything happens for a reason Garnet, if I never left I never would have met Alex, if I never met Alex, we never would have found Steven," explained Luna.

"Too true," said Garnet. "I am grateful that you kept him safe," said Garnet. She held Luna's hand trying to get the words out but once again was failing.

"No problem and Garnet, you tell me how well you love me, in fact it reminds me of a song," said Luna, reading Garnet's mind by accident but assuring her that it was okay. Garnet waited for Luna to tell her what song; in truth she missed hearing Luna's singing voice. Luna just smiled and opened her mouth a gentle tune came out of her mouth and Garnet was enjoying the song.

 _The smile on your face_

 _Let's me know that you need me,_

 _There is a truth in your eyes_

 _Saying your never leave me_

 _A touch of a hand_

 _Says your catch me if ever I fall_

 _You say it best_

 _When you say nothing at all_

Garnet stood up and held her hand out to Luna. "May I have this dance?" she asked. Luna nodded and they waltzed on the beach, their bodies in sync with each other. Garnet twirled Luna around lifting her up. Luna smiled as she let out a laugh, as she is twirled under the moonlight. Both gems not needing to fuse just wanted to be together. Sure they had trouble expressing themselves verbally but none of that matter for now all that mattered was that they were together. Garnet leaned down kissing Luna gently on the lips, in her own way saying I love you Luna. The moonstone in her way said I love you Garnet, by kissing back.

 _Meanwhile_

"I do hope they are having fun," said Pearl.

"I bet they are having fun," said Alex sitting on Steven's bed.

"Should we check on them?" asked Pearl wanting to look out the window.

"Chill P, come watch TV with us," said Amethyst as Steven flipped on the television. Suddenly the TV turned to static.

"Oh man it did this yesterday too," said Steven frowning.

"No worries I can fix it," said Amethyst kicking it. "Is it fixed?" she asked. Steven only shook his head but just then the TV began to jumble until to everyone's shock Peridot's face appeared.

"This is Peridot calling Yellow Diamond….my escort has been probably destroyed, Lapis Lazuli has turned traitor…my mission compromised…please send help", said Peridot looking terrified and then the message went away. A dead silence engulfed the room.

"Amethyst bring Luna and Garnet inside quickly," said Pearl turning five shades whiter. Amethyst nodded and headed outside. Within minutes everyone was in the kitchen.

"Where could Peridot be transmitting that message?" asked Garnet back to her normal form.

"Some place secluded and with a lot of power," said Pearl. Just then Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl at the same time said, "The communication hub!'.

"Gems let's move," said Garnet as everyone including Alex scrambled to the hub to stop the message before it reached Yellow Diamond.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Meeting Sardonyx

Chapter 2: Meeting Sardonyx

They headed outside as Steven went to get Lion. "Lion, I need you to take all of us to the communication hub," said Steven quickly. The great beast just blinked his eyes slowly nodding.

"I don't understand, why we can't just use one of the warp pads to get there?" asked Luna. Normally if they ever had a mission, they would take a warp pad or Luna, if it was a solo mission would teleport through moonbeams. It wasn't like she didn't want to ride Lion but realizing the extra people she didn't know if he could carry all of them. Just as her question left her lips Pearl frowned, Amethyst hid her face in her hair, Garnet became extremely quiet well more than usual and Steven had that worried look. Before anyone could actually say anything Luna heard a name from inside all their minds. _Sugarlite_ was the name that entered her mind.

"It's a long story," said Garnet not wanting to bring up the actual reason they couldn't warp to the hub.

"Well with all due respect I don't think Lion can carry us all to the hub. If its okay with you, I can take Steven and Alex with me by teleporting through moonbeams and you, Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis can ride Lion," suggested Luna.

"Okay, let's go," said Garnet.

"Okay Lion, please get them to the hub safely," said Steven looking into Lion's eyes. Lion just bowed as Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis climbed on his back.

"Steven, Alex, hold on tight to me and remember don't let go," Luna said holding them as tightly as she could.

"No problem," said Alex wrapping her arms around Luna's waist. Steven nodded and held onto Luna's waist as well. Luna looked at the moon, it wasn't full yet but there were enough moonbeams to travel on. She took a deep breath relaxing herself feeling lighter than air. Her eyes glowing a pure white as the moonbeams wrapped around her. Alex felt free and lighter as the light swarmed around them.

"Whoa, cool," said Steven with stars in his eyes remembering the first time he traveled by moonbeams when they were Melody. Soon they were wrapped up in light and pulled through the air as Luna used the light to direct them to the hub. Within minutes the gems jumped through a portal that Lion created.

"Do you think they made it?" asked Lapis, not seeing Steven, or Alex or Luna. She looked worried but was soon relieved when a light landed on the ground and out of the light was their friends.

"Man I never get tired of that," said Alex grinning.

"Glad to hear," said Luna wiping some sweat from her brow. She was a little winded it wasn't easy teleporting three people through moonbeams but she did it.

"You okay sis?" asked Alex looking concerned.

"I'm okay hermana," said Luna. They joined the others as they gazed at the hub.

"Whoa, can you imagine how many channels you could get if you owned that thing?" asked Alex whistling at the construction before her.

"Sadly, we have to destroy it, if the message reaches Yellow Diamond we are all doomed," said Garnet concern and fear oozing through her voice.

"It seems that somehow Peridot fixed some of the hub. How should we go about this?" asked Pearl.

"If there was more water I could destroy it," offered Lapis, unfortunately no water was around.

"I wonder if Melody could destroy it?" asked Alex looking at Luna.

"I doubt it, you need a fusion that is extremely big and strong, Melody is strong and fast but not very big," said Luna.

"You should form Sugarlite," Steven said trying to be helpful. He knew last time went bad but maybe Garnet and Amethyst could learn to control Sugarlite better and if not well he had Pearl, Luna, and Lapis as well as Alex to help Garnet and Amethyst defuse if they lost control.

"Uh Garnet want to mash it up again?" asked Amethyst sounding excited yet cautious.

"No," said Garnet flatly.

"But why not we need to form Sugarlite so we can be strong enough to smash the hub like last time," argued Amethyst.

"Last time was a disaster, Sugarlite went berserk, because of her we can't warp here anymore," Garnet reminded her pointing at what looked like the remains of a warp pad. "I can be rash, you can be reckless, and we both can get carried away for right now Sugarlite is benched," said Garnet gently, placing a hand on Amethyst's shoulder. Amethyst looked crushed thinking it was mainly her fault Sugarlite went berserk. She liked feeling strong and showing off to Steven how cool she and Garnet could be. Still Garnet was right Sugarlite had to be benched.

Garnet felt bad for she saw the hurt look in Amethyst's eyes for she too thought Sugarlite going berserk was her fault. Garnet felt free and wanted to just cut loose. Sugarlite allowed that, not needing to be so careful just to destroy things, and Garnet felt ashamed for that feeling, next time her and Amethyst fuse Garnet would have more control guiding Amethyst so Sugarlite can be strong and gentle. Speaking of strong and gentle, now would be a great time to show everyone Morganite's power.

"We need to be strong and controlled," Garnet said walking up to Luna.

"Let's show them what Morganite can do Luna, want to fuse," said Garnet smiling at the moonstone. Luna smiled back and wanted to say yes, for being Morganite was fun and she did want to introduce her to the others. Yet, before the words could leave her lips a voice entered her mind.

 _Why doesn't Garnet want to fuse with me? I was a great fusion partner for Rose. Is it because Garnet views me as weak? Is it because Luna can fuse so easily with anyone? Don't be silly Pearl, Garnet just wants to fuse with Luna for they are a couple, and you'll get a chance right?_

Luna blinked wishing her mind reading power would quit doing that. No matter how much control she had sometimes if a gem or person was in great distress, Luna would pick it up whether she wanted to or not. Now she was at a crossroads, if she fused with Garnet, Luna could make Pearl feel inferior and they just started getting along. If she didn't fuse with her, would Garnet think Luna didn't want to fuse with her? Taking a deep breath she quickly came up with a plan.

"I would love to Garnet but I'm still tired from traveling. Uh I may not be strong enough to sustain a fusion, you should fuse with Pearl," Luna said motioning to Pearl. Pearl lifted up her head in shock and Garnet frowned a bit.

"Are you sure Luna?" Garnet asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure," she said gently.

"Okay, Pearl let's fuse," said Garnet gently giving her a smile. Pearl smiled trying very hard not to cry and followed Garnet.

"Coming," she sniffed.

"Alright fusion, fusion," Steven said racing to an area where he could see them fuse. Amethyst frowned but followed as Lapis just sat down by Steven.

"I know what you did," whispered Alex in Luna's ear.

"I think I made the right choice," said Luna gently standing behind Steven watching the fusion take place.

"Ready," said Garnet holding out her hands to get in sync with Pearl's gem.

"Hold on" said Pearl stretching. "It's been such a long time," she giggled. Placing her hands together her gem began to glow as the dance began.

Pearl gracefully twirled around wrapping her arms around herself. Garnet swung her hands from side to side, gently brushing the sides of her hips and up to the sides of her head. Pearl did a graceful leap and spun like the true ballerina she was as Garnet moved gracefully closer to her. Garnet was behind Pearl as Pearl moved her shoulders from side to side as Garnet dipped her and tossed her in the air.

Meanwhile Steven watched with stars in his eyes. Lapis was stunned as the others watched Pearl spin in the air landing towards Garnet. A bright white light burst out as red light appeared a form coming out of the light. A woman with a triangular shaped head, four eyes as we as four arms appeared. She had red skin on her face and arms yet wore a magician looking vest, dark purple tights and a pink bow tie. Even around her arms it looked like gloves except they didn't cover her hands. "Good evening everybody," she greeted cheerfully. She walked over to them giving quite the introduction. "This is the lovely Sardonyx coming to you live from the soon to be former communication hub. How are ya all doing tonight?" she asked smiling.

"Great," Amethyst said flatly.

"Uh giant woman!" cried Steven getting excited.

"Oh my stars, if it isn't Steven Universe," greeted Sardonyx placing two of her hands down for Steven to jump into them. Lapis tensed hoping that this fusion would not harm Steven, for if it did she would make it sorry for doing so. "We finally get to meet," Sardonyx said happily. "So, tell me was I worth the wait?" she asked twirling half of her body around. All four eyes go wide as she said, "What am I saying of course I was," then began to chuckle.

"Whoa you are so articulated," said Steven, sounding impressed.

"And so modest, not," whispered Alex. Amethyst gave her a small smirk appreciating the comment.

"Be nice," whispered Luna. As long as the hub was destroyed and Steven or anybody else wasn't harmed, Luna would be nice to Sardonyx even if she boasted too much.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little charmed, I could literally just squish you, it would not be hard," said Sardonyx bringing her other two hands close to Steven like she would squash him. Lapis immediately formed her wings ready to save Steven from this crazy fusion. Yet, Steven's words stopped her.

"No, don't" Steven laughed pushing the massive hands away.

"Hey Sardonyx not meaning to be rude but, could you please destroy the hub now," Luna said losing patience. Every second they wasted was a second the message could reach Yellow Diamond.

"Sorry I am just so excited to be here," said Sardonyx to Luna. "I haven't been myself lately," she chuckled.

"Fusion joke," Steven laughed with her. Amethyst let out a groan and Alex rolled her eyes.

"And jokes aren't the only thing I got," Sardonyx said placing Steven safely back down. She formed what looked like Pearl's spear in one hand as the other hand tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmmm," asked Sardonyx looking away. As the hand that held the spear tossed it in the air as Sardonyx looked back, with a surprised look. Then formed what looked like Garnet's gauntlets just as the spear appeared in the middle of the gauntlets forming a massive hammer.

"Are you going to smash stuff with your war hammer?" asked Steven getting more excited by the minute.

"Hmmm the word smash would describe what someone else might do," said Sardonyx tapping her chin.

Amethyst gave a frustrated looked when Sardonyx said that. "Now," said Sardonyx as she leaped in the air began to speak again. "The proper words used to describe of yours truly are," she said leaping at the hub.

"Specific," she began smashing one pillar out of the hub. She landed on the ground and jumped back up saying, "Intelligent," as another pillar fell.

"Accurate"

"Faultless," she said as more pillars fell.

"That's debatable," said Alex crossing her arms.

"Elegant," Sardonyx continued jumping across the moon in the sky.

"Controlled"

"Surgical"

"Graceful"

"And powerful!" shouted Sardonyx about to destroy the last pillar when she froze for a moment. "But yes occasionally I have been known to smash," she admitted as her hammer brought down the hub. The light from the hub diminished and everyone knew that the message would not reach Yellow Diamond. Sardonyx landed gracefully her hammer disappeared in a flash. Lion began to eat the flashes as everyone stopped and couldn't help be feel somewhat impressed by her power. "Now just remember everybody, if you ever have need of the lovely Sardonyx, let Pearl and Garnet know, I'll be there in a flash, literally," she said smiling and in a flash she was gone, and where she stood was Pearl being held by Garnet. Garnet brought Pearl up as they stopped and stared at each other in silence. Then Pearl grew a huge smile and chuckled as did Garnet. Pearl leaped into Garnet's arms as Garnet swung her around, tossing her in the air both happy over their fusion experience.

"Whoa," cheered Steven racing up to them. "You guys were amazing," he said happily.

"We were, well that's good," Pearl said happily.

"We were awesome," cheered Garnet raising up her fists. The three of them laughed yet Amethyst looked upset.

"Hey, if it means anything, I think you are still awesome," whispered Alex to Amethyst. Amethyst gave her a grateful smile.

"Why don't we do that more often?" asked Pearl.

"Good job guys, can we go home now?" asked Lapis.

"Yeah let's go," agreed Garnet still wearing the happy smile. Luna looked away she felt weird. She was happy the hub was disabled yet when she saw Garnet and Pearl so happy over the fusion, was she jealous that Morganite didn't happen that way? Whatever reason she would get over it, the hub was destroyed and Pearl got to fuse with Garnet everything would be fine now. They all headed on home, yet unbeknownst to Luna, everything would be far from okay.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. Work has been keeping me extremely busy. I'll try and update as soon as I can. And I would like if viewers would leave more reviews, I am going to add more OC characters and I want to know how everyone will think of them. Also, I really am trying to improve my writing so, if there is anything in the story you want to see please tell me. I am going to have the story follow most of the episodes though I will make some changes due to the fact that Lapis already joined the team, and Alex as well as Luna are here. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please, please review. Thank you.


	3. Betrayed

Chapter 3: Betrayed

It was at least two days after Sardonyx destroyed the communication hub. Life for the new Crystal Gems went on and everything seemed normal. They were deep in a jungle taking down a couple of corrupted gem monsters. Even Alex was offering to help. A gem monster with the head of a hawk yet the body of a massive scorpion leaped at Amethyst with full force. "Look out!" shouted Lapis sending a massive hand of water at the monster. The water hand grabbed the beast, crushing it with full force. Screams of agony and pain erupted throughout the jungle, yet Lapis secretly wishing for it to hurry up and poof kept hold of the beast. She never liked fighting yet was reminded by mainly Steven there were some things worth fighting for. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the monster disappeared leaving behind an odd looking gem.

"Good job Lapis," said Steven as he quickly bubbled it and sent it to the bubble room like Garnet taught him. Speaking of Garnet, she was being attacked by a spider like creature with the head of a deformed bear. Her gauntlets rammed into it's body but it kept shooting out sticky webs to hold her down.

"Hold on G!" shouted Amethyst as they rushed to her aid, yet they didn't have to do much. A familiar spear rammed the center of the creature's back, making it scream in pain and disappearing leaving a gem to be bubbled.

"Are you injured?" asked Pearl helping Garnet to her feet.

"I'm fine, thanks Pearl," said Garnet with a smile.

"Oh it was nothing," said Pearl beaming happily. Amethyst looked away a frown on her face. Steven took notice quickly.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Huh? Oh sure I'm fine, let's smash more monsters," said Amethyst her smirk disappearing fast. Steven nodded still worried for Amethyst after Garnet and Pearl fused, Amethyst began looking glum. He would work hard to show Amethyst that she was still a good member of the team. Just then Luna came out of nowhere being slammed into a rock.

"LUNA!" shouted Garnet rushing to her.

"Ow," was Luna's response as shook her head getting to her feet. Luna looked up seeing Alex being chased by a wolf with the head of a lion and wings of a hawk. "NO!" Luna shouted eyes pure white. "Leave her alone!" she yelled pure light erupted from her hand hitting the beast directly disappearing leaving the gem to land at Alex's feet.

"Thank you," Alex said picking up the gem giving it to Garnet to bubble it. "Is that all of them?" asked Alex wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Far as I know we can come back later and see if we missed any. Right now we all deserve a break," Garnet said leading them to the warp pad.

"Good I can watch crying breakfast friends," cheered Steven stars in his eyes.

"I still don't get that show," Lapis said gently to Amethyst.

"No one but Steven does," Amethyst whispered back. They entered the Beach House as Steven raced up to his room, plopped on the bed and turned on the television show. Amethyst and Lapis decided to watch the odd show with him. Alex told Luna, she was going over to Jamie's house to talk about his upcoming play, and try to spread the word.

"I'm going to look for Peridot," said Pearl gently.

"Pearl, we've been through a lot I think you should rest," said Garnet.

"Don't worry Garnet, I can handle it," Pearl said gently and headed to the warp pad.

"Just be careful," Garnet said.

"Understood," said Pearl and disappeared. Luna just shrugged and decided to head to her room, when a hand touched her shoulder. The hand belonged to Garnet and she had a worried expression on her face.

"What is wrong Garnet?" Luna asked.

"Are you okay? You slammed pretty hard into that rock, was gem cracked?" she asked. Luna smiled and showed Garnet, her gem it was still intact.

"I'm good are you okay?" Luna asked, remembering she forgot to check.

"I'm good," Garnet assured.

"Good, want to talk a walk outside or something," Luna said.

"A walk sounds good," Garnet said taking her hand. They smiled and headed outside, the sun was slowly setting casting a rainbow of reds, orange, and pink across the skies.

"Wow look at that view," Luna said smiling. Last time she saw anything remotely close to how beautiful this sunset was when she was in Alaska seeing the Aurora Borealis.

"Sure is pretty, like something else I know," Garnet said nudging her.

"Oh really and do tell Garnet, what might that be?" Luna said coyly. Garnet just wrapped her arms around Luna and kissed her. "Good answer," whispered Luna. She felt so happy and safe in Garnet's arms. At that moment she was finally at peace.

 _Meanwhile_

"Hey guys, I'm back," said Alex entering the house.

"Hey Alex," said Amethyst as she saw Amethyst, Steven, and Lapis watching that Crying Breakfast Friends show.

"How is the play going?" asked Lapis, watching what appeared to be a milk carton crying with a pear because something broke. _This show is so weird,_ she thought.

"Good according to my cousin the mayor is giving him the script in a few days, hope the play is good I promised Jamie that I would be one of the actors if he needs me," said Alex sitting down. "Where is Luna, Garnet, and Pearl at by the way?" she asked.

"Luna and Garnet went on a walk and Pearl went to track down Peridot," explained Steven, eyes still glued to the television.

"Cool," Alex said watching the odd television show. Apparently the spoon was upset because the pear lied to it and now they were both crying.

"Ah poor Pear, I would forgive her wouldn't you guys?" asked Steven.

"I guess, I mean if she was really sorry," said Alex.

"I don't know," replied Amethyst sneaking into the fridge.

"Maybe after a while I would," said Lapis.

"I can't believe I am asking this but why did the um Pear lie to the spoon?" asked Alex.

"Well I am recording it, if you want I can start it over and you can watch it from the beginning," Steven said smiling.

"Uh never mind," Alex said. Just then Garnet and Luna returned from their walk.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" asked Luna smiling.

"Watching Crying Breakfast Friends," said Steven. Just then the television jumped and quickly turned to static like it did before when Peridot tried to send her message to Yellow Diamond.

"Well we were watching Crying Breakfast Friends," said Steven glumly. Within a few minutes Pearl appeared and Garnet quickly got her attention.

"Pearl the signal is back," Garnet said quickly.

"Again," Pearl said looking surprised.

"We have to get back out there," Garnet said heading to the warp pad.

"Right, Steven go get Lion," Pearl said.

"On it," Steven said racing to get his friend.

"Amethyst get your head out of the fridge," Pearl said sharply. Alex glared at that for Pearl didn't need to be so rude. Amethyst just wore her frown and shut the fridge door. Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, and Amethyst hopped on Lion, and Luna took Alex and Steven through moonbeam travel.

Sure enough as they arrived the hub was fixed and generating a signal. "Isn't it weird that Peridot was able to fix the hub so quickly," Luna said frowning.

"Well she does want to summon Yellow Diamond, let's not delay we have to destroy the hub," said Pearl a little too quickly.

"Right," said Luna, getting an uneasy feeling. Yet she shook it off when Garnet walked up to her.

"Are you ready to fuse?" Garnet asked taking Luna's hand. Before Luna could say anything Pearl intercepted.

"With all due respect Garnet fuse with me, Luna was very tired last time she traveled here, and we wouldn't want the fusion to go wrong," Pearl said politely. Luna raised an eyebrow about to tell Pearl that she was more than capable to fuse with Garnet, but held her tongue. The point of this was to destroy the hub it didn't matter which fusion did it.

"Luna are you able to fuse?" Garnet asked. Luna didn't look tired or weakened but Garnet didn't want to put anyone at risk.

"It's cool you and Pearl can fuse, maybe next time," Luna said looking away. Garnet frowned but nodded as she led Pearl to the same area to fuse with her.

"Hope you are ready," Garnet said smiling signaling to Pearl that she was ready.

"You know I am," Pearl said smiling getting ready to perform the dance. Steven watched with amazement again, yet Amethyst looked away still looking very sad. Luna however wondered off thinking maybe Peridot could still be nearby and hopefully they could capture her.

A bright flash of light appeared and once again Sardonyx appeared. "What is this, an encore performance?" she asked smiling at them. "Couldn't get enough of me could you?" she asked kneeling down at Steven, and then letting out a cheerful laugh. "What are we waiting for let the show begin," Sardonyx said leaping into the air. Lapis kept a firm gaze on Steven in case anything went flying his way.

Amethyst let out a sigh and gently began to sing where Alex and Steven even Lapis took notice.

 _Maybe you are better off with her_

 _I think she is better for you_

Forgetting Sardonyx for a second the trio followed Amethyst as the poor gem began to sing the blues.

 _I forgot how great it felt to be us_

 _Guess I got carried away_

 _I had to use you to make me feel strong_

 _But I don't care about that now_

Amethyst glanced over seeing Sardonyx smiling holding her giant hammer about to knock another pillar away.

 _I see a tower built out of my mistakes_

 _And it all comes crashing down_

Amethyst knelt down just as the pillar fell causing Steven and Alex to be lifted a bit. As the light from the hub diminished, Amethyst finished her song.

 _Is there something I can do?_

 _Is there something I can do?_

 _Is there something I can do?_

 _Can I make it up to you?_

Sardonyx landed and the light appeared revealing Garnet holding Pearl smiling. Steven began to think of an idea to help Amethyst. Yet, he would have to wait till later to tell her.

 _Meanwhile_

Luna looked around the area, not finding Peridot or any trace of Peridot either. "Either she is good at covering her tracks, or a good hider," said Luna. She rubbed her chin sensing that something wasn't right here. Peridot was from Homeworld and according to Lapis was advanced since Luna was there. Still Peridot was also trapped here with very little equipment how was she fixing the hub so quickly and leaving even quicker. Nothing was adding up here, Luna had to talk to the only other gem that came back from Homeworld as well, Lapis.

 _Meanwhile_

After destroying the hub for the second time, Luna quickly asked Lapis to have a word with her alone. "What did you want to talk about Luna?" asked Lapis.

"Lapis, how advanced as Homeworld become?" Luna said quickly getting to the point.

"Extremely advanced it is hard for to explain," Lapis admitted.

"Is it possible for Peridot to fix the hub in two days' time even though she has few resources?" asked Luna. Steven told her that when Peridot and Jasper invaded the ship exploded and all Peridot had were her enhancers. Still something felt wrong here, even if she found equipment to fix the hub wouldn't it take longer than two days to fix it?

"Maybe she found Jasper and Jasper is helping her fix the hub," suggested Lapis, her eyes growing wide. Luna didn't think about that, Jasper could be helping Peridot that could explain the no trace of tracks for Jasper was good at covering them.

"If Peridot fixed the hub a second time odds are, she will fix it again, I have to stop her, would you come with me just in case I am wrong, I don't want to worry Garnet or Pearl or put anyone in danger," said Luna.

"I'll help," said Lapis agreeing to it. The moon was full and Luna would be at full strength.

"Hold on tight," Luna said gently bringing Lapis as close to her as she could. Then they disappeared in a beam of light when they reappeared Amethyst, Steven, and Alex along with Lion was already there. "What are you four doing here?" asked Luna firmly.

"Easy Luna, Steven wanted to form a stakeout to catch Peridot," explained Alex.

"Yeah Peridot has been here twice odds are she will show up again and then BAM, that is when we will get her," Steven said smirking.

"Yeah BAM!" cheered Amethyst.

"Garnet will be so proud," Steven said smiling.

"And she will think I am cool again," Amethyst said happily.

"Did any of you think that Jasper could be helping Peridot or that something bad would happen?" asked Luna.

"No but please don't make us leave Luna, Amethyst really wants to help catch Peridot which is probably why you are here too right?" he asked.

"Yes, okay we all have a stake out but if things go wrong Steven, you and Alex hop on Lion, get Garnet and Pearl, while Amethyst, Lapis and I deal with the situation got it," said Luna firmly. She didn't want to put anyone in danger but at least this plan would keep them safe.

"Got it now let's wait," said Steven sitting by Lion. He had a telescope looking for Peridot. "Nothing, more nothing, wait there she is oh no that's just a weird looking cactus," said Steven.

"Maybe she isn't coming," Amethyst said frowning slumping to the ground.

"Don't give up Amethyst we will catch Peridot, sooner or later," Alex assured her. Amethyst smiled and saw Steven doing a weird thing with his fingers.

"If you make your eyes blurry enough it looks like there is a tiny sausage between your fingers," explained Steven. Alex tried it as did Lapis; Amethyst had to pull her hair out of her face to do it. Luna didn't participate her eyes scanned for Peridot.

"We may not have caught Peridot but at least I taught you all a fun way to pass the time," laughed Steven.

"I see something," Luna said. Steven grabbed his telescope and looked in Luna's direction.

"It's Peridot's escape pod," said Steven.

"I thought we had it?" asked Amethyst.

"You do," Lapis clarified.

"Did she steal it from the temple?" asked Steven.

"Not alone is Jasper with her?" asked Luna.

"I don't see anyone else, it looks like she is using the escape pod to lift the pillars to fix the hub," explained Steven.

"What is she doing up there?" whispered Alex. Steven enhanced his telescope to get a better view.

"For some odd reason Peridot looks a lot like Pearl," said Steven.

"Let me see," Amethyst said grabbing the telescope. "Oh no," she said.

Luna took the telescope from her and sure enough, she too saw Pearl. "This is bad," she whispered, she didn't understand why Pearl was fixing the hub but at least some questions were answered. She took a look at the hub and at the full moon; she knew what she had to do. "Guys, get home say nothing to Pearl until I come back, maybe we can settle this quietly," Luna said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Alex.

"I'll take care of it," Luna replied. Alex cast her, a worried look and had a feeling she knew what Luna was up to just prayed she was wrong. They left on Lion, leaving Luna alone. Luna stepped closer to the now fixed hub, Pearl had left several minutes ago and Luna had only minutes to do what she had to do. "Haven't done this in a while hopefully I can still put it off," Luna said. Taking a deep breath, she raised up her hands and light shot out as she began to destroy the hub once and for all. Normally she would have done this a long time ago yet she needed to be at full strength and have no bystanders. Luna's light laser blasts were extremely powerful she could destroy a thousand gems at once with this power so luckily she was alone.

The hub crumpled and broke as more light came out of her. This was harder then it looked. Luna's knees began to buckle but she gritted her teeth, shooting light lasers out of her eyes as the hub broke piece by piece. Once this was over she would talk to Pearl find out why she would be so reckless but Luna's power was slowly draining. Within minutes the hub was now a pile of rubble where no one could fix it. Luna saw the last pillar fall and as it did so did she.

 _A few minutes earlier_

Steven along with Amethyst, Lapis and Alex returned home wondering why Pearl was fixing the hub. "Maybe she is trying to get us more channels," Steven said not wanting to believe Pearl's motives were bad.

"I don't think that is it," Amethyst said looking at the now static television.

"Oh no this is no good," Pearl said appearing out of nowhere kneeling down seeing the static television.

"What is wrong?" asked Steven nervously. _Did she see them leave?_

"It's Peridot, she is up to no good," Pearl said standing up.

"She isn't the only one," mumbled Alex. Garnet appeared out of the warp pad and Pearl quickly got her attention.

"Garnet it's the hub again," Pearl said getting to her feet.

"She evading my future vision, no matter how many times I try I can't see us capturing Peridot, come on team," said Garnet. Pearl happily followed when Garnet froze. "Where is Luna?" she asked.

"Oh probably resting or tracking Peridot, we can handle it Garnet," Pearl said quickly.

"Right let's go," Garnet said as they headed back on Lion. When they arrived Pearl was trying to play it cool.

"I can't believe Peridot is giving us so much trouble, well it hardly matters we can destroy the hub as many times as we need to together," Pearl said gently. It was then Amethyst knew why Pearl was fixing the hub. Before she could say anything they came to a destroyed hub and Luna was lying on the ground unconscious.

"LUNA!" Garnet shouted racing to her. She held Luna in her arms wondering why she was out here alone. Alex was in tears realizing she was right and a knot formed in her stomach. Pearl went completely pale; this wasn't what she expected to see. Luna slowly came to she was still weak from destroying the hub yet was able to maybe travel home, then she was going to need a long nap. Instead she saw Garnet's worried eyes on her.

"Hey Garnet…when…when did you …get here," Luna panted trying to get to her feet.

"Shh, what happened did Peridot do this to you?" Garnet asked anger escaping her voice.

"Had to…stop …stop," Luna tried to say but was tired.

"Who stop who Peridot?" asked Garnet.

"No stop Pearl," Alex growled eyes like ice as she glared at Pearl.

"What? What are you talking about?" Pearl asked looking scared.

"Tell her or I will," growled Alex.

"Tell me what I don't understand," Garnet said as she helped Luna to her feet.

"I don't know," Pearl said nervously.

"Pearl we saw you," Steven said sad to see this happen.

"What?" Pearl asked looking shocked.

"You have to tell Garnet it was you, please Pearl," begged Steven.

"What is going on Pearl?" Garnet asked inches away from her, as Alex supported Luna.

"I'm, I'm sorry it's just so much fun being Sardonyx with you," Pearl said gently. Garnet backed away unable to believe her ears.

"That is why I couldn't see us capturing Peridot," Garnet said her voice breaking.

"Wait let me explain," Pearl begged.

"You've been fixing the hub," Garnet accused her.

"Please let me explain," Pearl said.

"You tricked me!" she yelled.

"No, no we just need a reason to fuse, I wanted to share a few more victories with you," Pearl said.

"THOSE WEREN'T VICTORIES!" Garnet yelled.

"Wait Garnet, we are so much weaker than you fusing with you is our only chance to feel stronger," Amethyst said trying to defend Pearl.

"Don't defend her! Peridot is out there and Pearl has been distracting us with nothing! Lucky for us the hub is destroyed let's go home," Garnet growled.

Luna took Garnet's arm and quickly told Lion, "Take the others home". He nodded and rounded up the others and took them home.

"Luna what are you doing!" Garnet yelled.

"Keeping you from doing something you will regret," Luna said holding Garnet tightly and using whatever strength she had left sent them home. Once they were home, Luna collapsed no longer having any strength left.

"Luna," Garnet said holding her.

"Don't …be…so …hard…on her…we…..all…make…mistakes," Luna panted and then in a flash she was gone all that was left was her gemstone. Garnet held it close tears staining her face; she would never forgive Pearl for this, ever.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am having someone else join Greg, Steven and Garnet in the episode Keystone Motel let me know who it should be and please review.


	4. Taking a Trip

Chapter 4: Taking a Trip

It was dead quiet in the house, since the hub was destroyed. The silence stretched for a whole week, each person still dealing with what happened. Alex a little angry at Pearl for what happened to Luna spent her time with her cousin going over the play for the mayor was almost done with the script. If she came to the Beach House at all it was either to play with Steven, talk to Amethyst or Lapis, or to just ask Garnet if Luna woke up yet.

Amethyst spent mainly her time in her room, upset over what happened yet putting on a brave face for Steven, hoping beyond hope that this whole silent treatment would blow over. Lapis was mainly concerned about Steven, since she hadn't really grown attached to any of the gems just yet. She trusted them but now seeing Garnet's angry outburst at Pearl, and seeing how Luna was not here to keep Garnet's temper at bay, Lapis acted as Steven's body guard in case the fusion would take her anger out on him.

Speaking of Steven, he spent the majority of his time trying to fix things. He would watch Crying Breakfast Friends, with Amethyst, take Lapis to the local library, to show her more of the world, he wanted to show her why Earth was so important. Then he would take walks with Alex, maybe go see a movie or play at the arcade or jam with his dad at the carwash. If Garnet ever came out of her room, Steven asked her if she wanted to exercise. Either she would say not now, or give him a small smile. Small smile meant yes, and their exercise would end with her saying good job and ruffling his hair, the not now comment meant she would hide in her room.

With Pearl he would ask to go to her favorite tree, even sword fight with her and Connie, but like Garnet, Pearl was hardly ever seen and Steven tried to talk to her but like Garnet, got either a sad smile or barely two words out of her. The only gem who wasn't saying or doing anything was Luna, who continued to sleep and Steven who took the night shift left Luna on a pillow by his window to help Luna get plenty of moon beams. Finally after a week the silence would be over but another storm was brewing.

 _On the beach shore_

Garnet was sitting alone again, her head was hurting from the constant fight Ruby and Sapphire were having.

 _We have to forgive Pearl._

 _I don't want too!_

 _It's for the best._

 _She tricked us and hurt Luna!_

Garnet managed to get it together but she didn't know how much longer she could keep up this fight. She was in no hurry to forgive Pearl; Pearl tricked and used her into fusing. Like Yellow Diamond, who forced those poor gem shards into fusing creating the monsters, Fusion was a choice, a special bond, the reason she even existed, Pearl broke that trust and Garnet could not forgive her ever. Sitting on a smooth rock, was Luna's gem. According to Alex, Luna should have been awake by now, almost two weeks and the moonstone slept. She walked over to the gem gently holding it. "Luna can you hear me?" asked Garnet. "Please if you can I need you to wake up, I'm so confused and angry, I need your guidance more than ever, and you asked me to forgive Pearl. Why would you ask that after what she did to you? What she did to me? "Please Luna, wake up soon," Garnet whispered, the moonstone remained silent.

 _Meanwhile_

Steven was watching television with Lapis, Amethyst went off somewhere with Alex, Steven knew Amethyst was showing her the wrestling ring since her and Alex liked to fight, just then the warp pad went off and Pearl came out. "Hey Pearl, where you been?" he asked racing over to her, he hadn't seen her in a couple of days.

"Um looking for Peridot, for a few days straight," Pearl said rubbing her arm. Steven frowned sensing that she was still upset. "Steven, I know I disappointed all of you," Pearl said an upset looking on her face. "I know Garnet is very upset with me but I am going to prove to her that she can trust me again," Pearl said in a happy tone.

 _I would always trust you Pearl, everyone makes mistakes, you don't have to try so hard, can't you and Garnet just talk,_ his mind asked. Just then Garnet walked through the front door, stoic as ever.

"Oh Garnet, I was just looking for Peridot, she's bound to turn up somewhere right, any new ideas?" Pearl asked nervously hoping that Garnet would talk to her. Garnet just stared at her, having her visors on so Pearl couldn't see a facial expression. When it seemed like minutes had passed Garnet walked past Pearl, as if she was never there. Pearl's face broke and she uttered the words she should have said before. "I'm sorry," Pearl said hoping Garnet would know that.

Steven looked between the two and Lapis silently bit her lip wondering what would happen. When a new voice broke out, "Who wants to go on a road trip," it was Greg holding a brochure looking very excited. When everyone looked at him, he sensed great tension. "Um is this a bad a time?" he asked looking a little nervous.

"No, please continue," Garnet said walking back. She handed Steven Luna's gem and he placed it carefully in his pocket for safe keeping.

"Well I got to drive over to the next state Keystone," began Greg.

"You mean the Keystone state?" asked Pearl.

"Right the state named Keystone; I met a guy on an internet message board who sells car wash brushes for real cheap. I just got to go to Keystone to pick them up," explained Greg.

"I don't like those brushes they feel weird on your fur," said Steven frowning. Lapis fought back a chuckle, Steven was so cute sometimes.

"Well do you like motels?" asked Greg smiling.

"Probably Alex and I stayed in one once I think," said Steven getting excited.

"Think you like to stay at a motel with your favorite dad?" asked Greg pointing to himself.

"I don't know if you are my favorite," teased Steven.

"What oh you kidder come here," chuckled Greg as he picked up Steven.

"I can't wait to get room service," Steven said excitedly.

"You're thinking of a hotel, we're going to a motel, they'll have a pool and free ice, and is next to the best diner in the world," Greg said happily.

"May I go too?" asked Lapis, she did want to travel and see more of the Earth.

"Sure Lapis, the more the merrier," smiled Greg, and Steven smiled at her too.

"I'm coming too," Garnet said.

"What?" asked Pearl not believing her ears.

"Even better my favorite dad and two of my best friends, this will be fun," cheered Steven.

"Road trip," said Greg.

"Road Trip!" cheered Lapis and Steven.

"Road Trip," Garnet said in her stoic voice.

"Wonderful I'll make sure Amethyst knows," Pearl said but trailed off when Garnet walked out the door. "Fine well good bye," Pearl said placing a fake smile on. Steven got down and hugged her.

"Be safe Pearl, and I recorded some Crying Breakfast Friends in case you and Amethyst want to watch it," Steven said.

"Uh thank you Steven," Pearl said blushing.

"This is going to be fun," Steven cheered racing to pack for the trip.

 _A few hours later_

As Greg drove, Lapis who was sitting in the back with Garnet kept looking out to the window seeing hills and meadows. "Wow," she said. Steven sat in the front seat with Greg and was half asleep and Greg was getting tired, the only eerie thing was Garnet was dead silent. "Um Garnet are you okay?" Lapis asked getting a tad nervous. Garnet just twitched her hands and formed a thumbs up. "Um okay," Lapis said forming a nervous smile and looked out the window.

Finally they reached the motel, and parked. "The best thing about motels is you can park right by your door," Greg said smiling. Steven looked around to see a room resembling a room he slept in once when he was with Alex, except this room had two beds instead of one.

"The first thing I am going to do is swim in the pool, rent a movie, get free ice, it's going to be great!" cheered Steven jumping onto the bed.

"Let's check for bedbugs first," said Greg nervously, motels were known for them. He examined the bed carefully as Garnet carried in the bags and set them on the floor. Lapis was already turning on the television to see what channels their favorite shows were on. "Bug free," Greg said glad to know that. Then his phone went off and he goes, "Oh that is my que, mind holding the fort down for me?" he asked Garnet. Lapis again noticed Garnet's hands twitching and she was able to form the thumbs up sign. "Great I am off to see a man about some brushes, an internet man, if I am not back in an hour call the police," he said.

"You got it," said Steven. Once Greg was gone Steven immediately wanted to have fun. "Bounce with me Lapis, come on Garnet," said Steven trying to bounce on the bed. "Or we could look at brochures," he said his excitement not being contained. "Oh Keystone caverns," he said showing Lapis the brochure.

"Cool," Lapis said smiling. Garnet let out a grunt like she was in pain.

"Garnet are you okay?" Steven asked getting worried. Yet it was like she couldn't hear him.

"Calm down" said a gentle voice. Then some deep breaths followed as a new voice spoke.

"I don't feel like forgiving Pearl!" Garnet shouted holding herself slowly coming undone.

"You don't understand you must," said the calm voice.

"If you're not going to listen then just GO!" shouted Garnet just as a bright light appeared and two small gems fell onto the floor. Steven immediately recognized them as Ruby and Sapphire.

"You must move past this Ruby," Sapphire said calmly slowly getting to her feet.

"She lied to us so we form Sardonyx she tricked us, don't you feel used?" Ruby asked her voice filled with hurt.

"Ruby, Sapphire, I," Steven began but the two were having a conversation and probably forgot he was there.

"You are choosing to take it personally," said Sapphire in her calm voice.

"It's fusion Sapphire! What's more personal to us than fusion?" Ruby exclaimed shocked by how calm Sapphire was.

"I know you are still upset," Sapphire said.

"Oh so it's just me," Ruby said firmly.

"Of course not; can't you see, I am completely engulfed with rage," Sapphire said still in a calm tone.

"Well it doesn't feel like it," Ruby accused impatiently tapping her foot. Steven looked from one to the other unable to say anything and Lapis too was lost for words. Last time she saw these two was under a bad circumstance.

"The sooner we forgive Pearl, the better it will be for us all," Sapphire said as she began to float.

"You're not as above this as you think you are!" Ruby yelled smoke coming out of her head.

"Yes, I am," Sapphire declared landed gracefully on the bed. Ruby began to pace angrily over the carpet and Sapphire tried to reason with her before she literally set the carpet on fire. "You can't stay mad at Pearl forever," Sapphire said.

"Want to bet," argued Ruby as smoke circled around her.

"Ruby the carpet," Sapphire said. Ruby looked down seeing the burnt rug.

"I can't even AH!" Ruby yelled storming out of the room.

"Nice to you see again," Steven said gently.

"Nice to see you too," Sapphire said gently back.

"Um Lapis want to go for a swim?" asked Steven. Maybe he and Lapis can have fun until Ruby and Sapphire calmed down.

"Sure," said Lapis and Steven quickly got on his swimsuit and Lapis followed him outside. They found Ruby pacing angrily by the pool a burned area beneath her feet.

"Hey Ruby you want to swim in the pool with us?" asked Steven.

"It's fusion Steven, it's like Sapphire doesn't even care! And we're supposed to be the bigger gem about this. We're always the bigger gem! Well not this time, not about this!" Ruby yelled. Steven seemed upset but was determined to help Ruby calm down.

"Come on you can cool down in the pool," Steven said as he jumped in a bit of water splashed Ruby.

"I don't need to cool down," growled Ruby, water steaming off her.

"Come on Ruby the water is nice," Steven said as he splashed Lapis.

"It's on," Lapis said splashing him. Ruby just watched but not wanting to upset Steven went in but was still angry with Sapphire.

"Why does she always act like I'm being ridiculous," Ruby ranted but went under water where Steven couldn't hear her. Steven splashed Lapis as she splashed him.

"Ruby come on up and join our splash fight," Steven said splashing Lapis. Yet Ruby continued to rant. "Uh Ruby," Steven said getting nervous. Lapis began to feel some warmth from the water she could adapt to the heat but Steven couldn't. "Too hot" Steven yelled quickly getting out.

"Steven are you okay?" Lapis asked looking him over. She learned that humans were sensitive to temperatures and she looked over for third degree burns.

"I'm okay um let's go back inside," Steven said leaving Ruby to her rant as the water boiled and hissed.

"Okay," Lapis said gently to Steven yet gave Ruby a glaring look. "You go on ahead our catch up," said Lapis. Steven nodded and slowly headed inside. "Hey you could have burnt him you know," Lapis called to Ruby.

"It was an accident Lazuli, Steven knows that! Now just go away!" Ruby shouted the water almost gone.

"Gladly," hissed Lapis, going inside to join Steven and felt immense coldness.

"Sapphire," called Steven wrapping his towel around himself.

"Hello Steven, Lapis," Sapphire greeted calmly.

"Are you okay?" he asked his teeth chattering a bit.

"I'm fine," Sapphire said firmly ice appearing around her.

"Okay," Steven said climbing onto the bed. "Want to watch TV with Lapis and me, Alex got us hooked on an old show called Walker Texas Ranger," Steven said excitedly.

"Sure, channel 28 you're favorite episode will be playing," Sapphire said.

"Alright the one where Walker pretends to be a principal," Steven cheered sitting next to Lapis. Yet, Lapis could feel Steven getting colder so, she wrapped as much as the blanket around him as she could. Steven was worried about Ruby and Sapphire and maybe he could ask Sapphire to talk to Ruby. "Hey Sapphire," he began but was cut off by Sapphire.

"Even if I do Ruby won't listen," Sapphire said.

"What?" asked Steven getting confused.

"You're going to ask me to talk to Ruby but it won't help," Sapphire said.

"But she seems really upset," Steven said still shaking from the cold.

"Yeah she almost burned Steven in the pool," Lapis said firmly.

"I am sorry to hear that but none of it matters, we can't stay mad at Pearl forever and she can't stay mad at me forever, she realize this come back and see that I am right," stated Sapphire.

"Are you sure?" asked Steven a little skeptical.

"I can see the path of fate as it stretched towards the horizon, Ruby can't avoid the inevitable, she's just letting her emotions get out of hand," Sapphire explained.

"But not you though right?" asked Steven looking at her, Lapis now wrapping her arms around him to keep him warm.

"No," said Sapphire more ice covering the bed.

"Clearly," mumbled Lapis.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Steven.

"Also, inevitable," said Sapphire.

"Uh Sapphire, the toilet is frozen," said Steven shaking.

"Such as fate," she said.

"Am I fated to pee outside in the grass?" asked Steven feeling agitated.

A pause was heard before Sapphire responded, "Yes". Steven left and Lapis glared at Sapphire but before she could speak Sapphire said, "I know Steven was cold yet he will be okay".

"So glad you care Ruby burns him, and you freeze him, I need some air," Lapis said going outside. Sapphire looked away and remained silent unable to say anything.

Lapis saw Greg pull up and Steven coming back from a bush. "Hey guys I brought dinner," he said.

"Hey dad how did it go?" asked Steven.

"Well, he wasn't an axe murder so that was good, but why are you in your bathing suit and where is Garnet?" asked Greg looking around. Steven and Lapis frowned and Greg poked his head in and saw Sapphire sitting on one of the beds.

"He's not going to like that it's square," she told him.

He shut the door and said, "Ah geez where is the other one?"

"She's pacing in what used to be the pool," Steven said pointing to a still pacing Ruby in an empty pool.

"Something serious must have happened for Garnet to split up," said Greg showing Steven the pizza, it was square.

"Square pizza what is wrong with this crazy state!" Steven exclaimed.

"Son, they're will come a time in your life when you can accept all kinds of pizzas," said Greg,

"Dad what can I do about Sapphire and Ruby both are so upset and Garnet and Pearl are so upset," Steven said frowning.

"Even people who love each other can hurt each other without meaning too, I am sure that everything will work out," Greg said eating pizza.

"Maybe, I just hope it's soon," Steven said.

"We'll go to sleep and take them to the best diner in the world and they can have the best breakfast in the world," Greg assured.

"You really think that will help?" asked Steven. Lapis just shrugged but Greg had an answer.

"Nothing like good breakfast to bring people together," he assured.

"You really are my favorite dad," Steven said smiling.

"I knew this pizza would put me over the top," Greg said. They decided to sleep in the car, for the room was way too cold to sleep in and finally they had breakfast at the best diner in the world.

 _At the diner_

"Thank you," said Greg as his breakfast was placed in front of him.

"Thanks," Steven said happily. Even Lapis ate the smiley face eggs and bacon. Sapphire and Ruby remained quiet as Ruby looked at the food like it was a foreign object.

"What's the matter not hungry?" asked Greg.

"Gems don't need to eat dad," Steven reminded him.

"Garnet likes to eat sometimes," Greg said.

"Well Garnet's not here!" yelled Ruby folding her arms and tapping her foot. Steven and Greg exchanged nervous looks and Greg was trying to calm the situation down.

"Boy this really is the best diner in the world," he said.

"I really love bacon," said Lapis smiling when the table began to shake.

"You're shaking the table," stated Sapphire.

"I'm surprised you feel anything at all to be honest," muttered Ruby.

"I don't need to feel, I saw," Sapphire stated.

"Everything is just so crystal clear to you isn't it!" Ruby yelled shaking the table harder. Greg and Steven's plates rose and they grabbed them looking shocked at Ruby.

"This will pass, she will eventually burn herself out," explained Sapphire.

"That's what you think! I'M AN ETERNAL FLAME BABY!" Ruby yelled forming a gauntlet and smashing the table. Steven looked beyond upset tears streaked down his face as Ruby and Sapphire continued arguing.

"Hey it's okay we can still save this, let's just bag these up to go and," Greg said but Steven had enough. He smashed his plate on the floor and stormed out. Both Ruby and Sapphire stopped and realized what happened.

"Ah geez," said Greg.

"Well I hope you two are happy all he wanted was to have fun and you two couldn't quit acting like children for two seconds. I don't care if you want to forgive Pearl or not but you both hurt Steven and you both will apologize now get going before I send you there through the tidal wave express," growled Lapis getting just as angry. Ruby and Sapphire exchanged looks and raced after Steven. They found him outside the diner with so much hurt on his face.

"Steven!" they called.

"I was so happy when Garnet wanted to come on this trip with dad, Lapis and me. Home is awful, here is awful I thought you wanted to have a fun time but everyone has been acting awful too. It just came with us I don't understand is it is it me?" he asked tears in his eyes.

"No Steven it's all us," Ruby said hating that look in his eyes.

"But we made him feel like it was his fault. I keep looking towards the future where everything is solved as if it doesn't matter how you feel in the present no wonder you think I don't care," Sapphire cried realizing how blind she had been.

Sapphire, no this is all my fault I didn't want to look for a solution I just wanted to be mad. You're right, you're always right I was being stupid," Ruby said seeing how hurt her true love was. Once again she let her anger take control and she hurt the ones who truly loved her.

"I don't think you're stupid!" Sapphire snapped.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said wishing she said it earlier. She reached for Sapphire revealing her one eye.

"You honestly think I am not upset over what happened, I was just trying to do the right thing," Sapphire said.

"I know," Ruby said gently. Sapphire still leaked a tear as Ruby wiped it away, and Ruby knew one thing to make Sapphire happy. "You know what is nice about being split up?" she asked.

"What?" asked Sapphire.

"I get to look at you," Ruby said pulling her closer. Sapphire broke out a laugh trying to pull away.

"Be serious," Sapphire chuckled.

"There's my laughy Sapfy," grinned Ruby pulling Sapphire closer.

"Shh you're embarrassing me in front of Steven," Sapphire said blushing. Steven looked away as Ruby held Sapphire bridal style and kissed Sapphire's cheek and neck.

"Hey kiddo I paid the damages to the diner and to the booth anyways I am all vacationed out ready to go home?" asked Greg. Before Steven could answer a flash of light appeared and Garnet stood before them.

"Not before we get our free ice," she said fixing her visors.

"Garnet," Steven said hugging her.

"I am sorry Steven," Garnet said.

"Just glad you are back together," stated Steven hugging her. Garnet ruffled his hair and stood before Lapis.

"Thanks for knocking some sense into me," Garnet said smiling.

"Anytime sorry I was a little harsh," Lapis said.

"Forget it, friends?" Garnet asked, giving her a thumbs up.

"Friends," said Lapis giving her a thumbs up smiling. Greg smiled and just then his phone rang.

"This is Greg Universe, hi how you been. Really um right now? Okay mind if I bring some friends okay see you in a few hours," said Greg hanging up.

"Who was it dad?" asked Steven.

"An old friend, I know I said I was ready to go home but Steven, remember when you were excited about apple farms?" asked Greg.

"Yeah," said Steven.

"Well that is where we have to go to an apple farm just a few miles from here, what do you say up for one more road trip?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, we are going on another road trip!" Steven exclaimed racing to the car.

"I'm going to call Pearl, you guys head to the car," Greg said. They nodded and soon they were headed to another adventure unaware of what awaited them.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Heart to Heart

Chapter 5: Heart to Heart

Guilt that is what she felt. Guilt, anger, sadness, disappointment, raw mixed emotions that bubbled and collided within her. After Steven left with Greg, Lapis, and Garnet; Pearl sank onto the couch. She stared dimly at her hands wondering what brought her to do what she did.

If someone from centuries ago told her that she would live a life without Rose, be raising a half human/gem child, and betray Garnet, she would never believe them. How things have changed for her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar roaring noise outside and heard footsteps. Alex came in and glanced at Pearl.

Pearl continued looking at her hands, unable to say anything. Ever since the incident Alex hadn't spoken a word to Pearl, she believed Alex was still upset over what happened to Luna, and Pearl couldn't blame her.

"Where is everyone?" asked Alex breaking the silence. Pearl almost jumped at hearing Alex speak to her but quickly spoke.

"Steven went on a trip with Greg, Lapis and Garnet to the Keystone State, they should be back tomorrow," Pearl said trying to smile at her. When Alex just stared at her with those intense eyes Pearl quickly added, "I'm not sure where Amethyst is," Pearl adding quietly her smiling fading.

Alex frowned but looked away from Pearl and the gem went back to looking at her hands. Then she felt Alex sitting next to her and Pearl wondered what Alex was up to.

"Want to talk about it?" Alex asked looking at Pearl again.

"Talk about what?" Pearl asked nervously though she had a good idea about what Alex wanted to talk about.

"You know what," Alex said firmly. Pearl frowned and lowered her head. "Why did you do it?" Alex asked getting to the point.

"You wouldn't understand," Pearl said softly.

"Why because I'm a stupid human and this gem stuff will go over my tiny human brain?" Alex asked sharply.

"I didn't mean you were stupid Alex," Pearl said quickly.

"It's hard to tell sometimes what you mean," Alex said firmly. "Start explaining if I get confused I'll ask questions," she said. Pearl felt a lump in her throat feeling the intense stare of Alex and began to speak.

"It felt so nice fusing with Garnet, to feel secure and complete. She's the perfect relationship, always together, I just wanted to be part of that," Pearl said hugging herself.

"So, to feel that way you had to trick her and thereby putting the Earth in danger by fixing a telecommunication hub that held a message from an enemy gem allowing it to reach a world of more gems that hate the Earth and want to destroy it, yeah that makes sense," Alex said folding her arms.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Pearl argued.

"Obviously Pearl but still why did you even have to feel that way? You are a great gem sometimes I think you have a stick up your butt but you are smart, hardworking and responsible, so why risk everything you have with Garnet just to feel that way? That is what I don't get," Alex said her tone softening.

"Before I met Rose, I was a servant to a member of the Diamond court, my mistress hit me treated me worse than anything, I was alone and scared till I made my mistress angry and she threatened to shatter me and I can't even say what would happen to me," Pearl said the memories flooded over her and tears fell from her eyes. Alex feeling bad for her placed her arms around Pearl and hugged her.

"Easy Pearl, you are no longer there, you are here and safe, no one will hurt you," Alex promised gently. Pearl regained her composure and continued to talk; she never realized how nice it felt to be hugged by Alex. Pearl hadn't been hugged much except from Amethyst, Steven, Garnet once or twice and Greg but that just felt weird being hugged by him. The person she missed and loved being hugged by was Rose.

"Rose came at that moment and offered to take me off my mistress's hands, my mistress happily agreed and I began to work for Rose, she made me feel complete and strong. I never felt such devotion but now she is gone and I am alone," Pearl said frowning.

"But you aren't alone, you have Garnet, Amethyst, Greg, Steven, Lapis, Luna, and as much as I hate to say this you have me, you aren't alone Pearl, and you don't need to fuse to feel complete and strong. Sure to you Garnet is perfect but she has flaws too everyone does," Alex said.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl as if the concept was new to her.

"Garnet always has to be in control because she's a fusion, she gets angry easily and has to be the leader that has to be hard for her, and I know it can't be easy. Amethyst secretly is conscious of her background and feels bad that she may not be considered a real gem and is a bit childish, Lapis has trouble trusting people though, being trapped in a mirror for who knows how long can be understanding, Greg tries to be responsible but sometimes acts like a kid, I am a hot head and don't think anything through sometimes and almost get myself killed, Luna's flaw is she thinks she has to be brave all the time that she has to carry the world literally on her shoulders, she has trouble letting people in," Alex said listing off the flaws she's seen and learned about since she stayed at Beach City.

"What is Steven's flaw?" Pearl asked almost afraid to know.

"My opinion, Steven tries to be Rose because he thought that is what you guys wanted and is afraid he could never be Rose and you guys will reject him," Alex told her. Pearl frowned remembering the nightmare Steven had what he thought Pearl truly thought of him. It hurt her by far to know that Steven thought Pearl hated him, she could never hate Steven; he was her baby.

"I do love Steven, I just have trouble show it and I feel insecure , it's just that no matter how hard I try to be strong I am still just a Pearl, I am useless on my own, I need someone to tell me what to do," Pearl said tears falling down her face.

"Look at me Pearl," Ales said gently. Pearl looked up at her with tear stained eyes, and saw Alex's eyes looking soft and gentle,

"Remember nobody is perfect, you can't let your past dictate your future. Also, you defeated Sugarlite not Steven, not Rose, you, and Sugarlite is a three way fusion, because Ruby and Sapphire make up Garnet and you add Amethyst. Jasper was easily defeated by Garnet, so what does that tell you?" Alex asked.

"That maybe I am stronger than I think," Pearl said the realization hitting her like a tidal wave, a big smile on her face.

"Exactly, you need to realize you are your own person um gem, that you control your life, not Steven, not Rose, and not Garnet, you decide your fate, don't ever let anyone tell you what you are," Alex said gently but firmly.

"I think I understand, and realized just how wrong I was, I need to talk to Garnet as soon as I can and tell her that I understand, if she even wants to talk to me that is," Pearl said frowning.

"Give it time Pearl, I am sure Garnet will cool off and you two can work things out," Alex assured.

"Thank you Alex, I appreciate this talk," Pearl said.

"No problem string bean, I can be pretty wise when I have to be," said Alex smiling a bit.

"Can I ask you a question?" Pearl asked getting nervous again.

"Shoot," said Alex.

"Um okay, how did you and Luna fuse so easily with Steven?" Pearl asked. The question kept bubbling inside her, finding out the answer might help her and Steven get closer.

"I don't know one minute we are dancing to Poker Face, next minute Melody was there," Alex said.

"What did it feel like?" asked Pearl.

"I felt so calm, yet free and loved beyond belief it felt great to be me, um Melody, I guess, can't really explain it why do you ask?" Alex asked.

"Well, ever since Steven came back, I've been trying to spend more time with him, but when I try to fuse with him, I just can't fuse with him. Yet, you and Luna fused with him so easily and you only knew him for a short time, I knew him all his life, so why can't I fuse with him? When I fused with Rose it was so easy," Pearl admitted.

"There you go you are expecting Steven to dance like Rose and form what was it again Rainbow Star or something like that?" asked Alex.

"Rainbow Quartz and are you saying that in order to fuse with Steven that I should see him dance and follow his lead?" asked Pearl.

"It could work try it," suggested Alex.

"What if something goes wrong and our fusion experience is a bad one, I don't want to hurt Steven," Pearl said frowning.

"You can't think that way Pearl, don't force a fusion remember the gem monsters," Alex reminded her. Pearl shivered at the memory. "Just dance with him and see what happens if you are meant to fuse with him when you decide to do this, it'll happen if not then just wait and it'll happen when it needs too," Alex said simply.

"You're right you, Luna, and Steven weren't trying to fuse you all were just having fun and formed Melody," said Pearl.

"Exactly," said Alex grinning.

"Thanks Alex, I need to stop seeing Steven as Rose and more as her son, thanks for trying to help me and I am sorry for what happened to Luna," Pearl said gently.

"It's cool, Luna only did that because she knew what you were up to and tried to stop you before Garnet found out and everything getting out of hand, but sometimes her plans don't go the way she wants," Alex said.

"Why would she do that for me?" asked Pearl.

"My opinion she knew how much you wanted to be viewed as strong in Garnet's eyes and to be viewed as a great fusion partner, you just got carried away, and Luna wanted to help out the team by avoiding this," Alex said.

"Wow you really know her huh?" asked Pearl.

"I do she is my sister and best friend," Alex said smiling.

"Do you think we could be friends?" asked Pearl.

"I would like that," Alex said smiling. Pearl smiled and hugged Alex. Alex was shocked but hugged her back. Just then, they heard a shouting noise.

"What is that?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," Pearl said. They ran outside and to their shock saw Peridot crash on the beach and even more shocked to see a flying gem monster attacking her.

"We have to help her," Alex said. Pearl gritted her teeth but agreed and they descended down to the beach ready to help Peridot.

 _Meanwhile_

"We're here," said Greg happily. Steven looked out the window to see a brown, wooden sign that read:

 **Welcome to Madame Nicholas Apple Farm**

 **We have everything from apple sauce to apple cider.**

 **Come and enjoy a slice of sweetness.**

"Huh dad, is this a real apple farm?" asked Steven with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah an old friend of mine had this farm for years and we talked every so often. Out of the blue she called me saying I need to come over and bring you, so I figured since Garnet and Lapis are here my friend won't mind a few extra people," said Greg pulling into a dirt road. The van bobbed a bit but stayed good. Lapis and Steven looked out the window, seeing rows and rows of apple trees. People picking them, caring for them and seeing crates filled with rows and rows of apple products.

"It's so wonderful," Lapis said with wide eyes.

"I get to visit an apple farm, wait till I tell Connie, I am bringing her back some apple jam, or apple cider, or applesauce," Steven exclaimed with stars in his eyes rambling on about what apple product he would bring back to Connie. Just then Greg slammed on the breaks; everybody lurched a bit except Garnet of course. "Dad, why did you do that?" asked Steven and saw his dad's expression. Greg's eyes were the size of golf balls and he was sweating like a pig. Steven followed his gaze and his eyes grew big too.

Standing just a foot away was a woman with long white hair, orange skin, with stripes on her body, taller than Garnet by a few inches, and more burly looking. She wore blue overalls, a straw hat and was holding a barrel of apples. The woman was non-other than Jasper.

To be continued….

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry for taking so long, work and life in general have been keeping me busy. I'll try and update as soon as I can, please review.


	6. Redemption and Rescue

Chapter 6: Redemption and Rescue

"Jasper!" shouted Garnets jumping out of the car, her gauntlets formed. She was inches away from her and began to throw punches.

"Hey stop that!" shouted Jasper, avoiding her attacks while trying to hold her barrel of apples.

"Why don't you fight back?" asked Garnet. Jasper was acting out of character. _What was her game?_

"Fight!" shouted Garnet.

"Quit it!" yelled Jasper as apples fell to the ground. Just then two small kids stood in front of Jasper.

"You leave Jasper alone, you big bully!" shouted the boy. His blue eyes glaring angrily at Garnet, his tiny hands forming fists like, he was going to fight Garnet himself.

"You are a mean lady!" shouted the girl, her brown eyes also glaring at Garnet, with matching tiny fists.

Michelle, Adam get behind me," said Jasper trying to nudge the kids behind her.

"What in tarnation is going on around here?" asked a new voice. Everyone looked up to see a new figure.

The woman was no taller than five foot, with tan skin, that had its fair share of wrinkles, with snow white hair in a tight bun, with firm but kind brown eyes, wearing small glasses, blue overalls and work boots walking with a cane.

"This mean lady started it grandma, she attacked Jasper and made her spill her apples," said the girl, known as Michelle.

"I see, oh Gregory, I didn't see you there, welcome back to my farm I see you brought friends," the lady said motioning to Garnet.

"Nichole what is going on?" asked Greg getting out of the van glancing nervously at Jasper.

"I will explain everything, but first join me in the living room for tea and cookies, Adam, Michelle you help Jasper take those apples around back and give them a good washing," said Nichole firmly but gently to her grandkids.

"Yes ma'am," said the kids picking up the apples that fell.

"Jasper, make sure they stay safe," said Nichole.

"Yes ma'am," said Jasper leaving with the kids.

"Wait a second, you don't understand," Garnet argued about to lunge at Jasper but Nichole stood before her, holding her cane firmly.

"No you don't understand, young lady, this is my farm and I do not take kindly to strangers attacking my workers, now I know you and Jasper may not have gotten along in the past but this is the present. Now either you join us in the living room and allow me to explain everything or you can get off my property, your choice," Nichole said firmly, her face showing nothing but business and Garnet couldn't argue so, she just nodded her head.

"I'll join you, ma'am," said Garnet feeling defeated.

"Splendid everyone follow me please," said Nichole, her serious face vanishing and a look of joy and sweetness took its place. Steven looked nervously at Lapis who watched nervously as Jasper disappeared with the two small children.

"It'll be okay Lapis," Steven said gently squeezing her hand. Lapis gave him a weak smile but gentle squeezed back. They all walked into a fine brick house, literally out of the country. On the top of the house was a deep black roof with a chimney floating tiny black smoke out of it, a wooden porch with a blue painted porch swing, with a screen door. Greg held Steven's hand as Steven held Lapis's hands as they walked up the stairs. Garnet followed quietly behind them gently rubbing Luna's stone as probably to calm her down.

"Have a seat," said Nichole sitting in a wooden rocking chair. The living room looked cozy, thick, soft brown carpet was all over the floor. A fireplace was to the left of them a small fire slowly dying yet, the embers still glowed. A pink flowered couch was on the right side of the wall which was painted a tan color. On the fireplace mantle was pictures of people, Steven guessed was Nichole's family. Lastly, was a brown rest chair, with a brown foot stool. A television was before it and a small wooden table in the center of the room.

"Nice place Nichole," said Greg nervously taking a seat on the rest chair. Lapis and Steven sat on the floor and Garnet took up the couch.

"Thank you Gregory, we had some work done since the last time you and Rose visited, it is nice to meet you sonny," Nichole said smiling at Steven.

"You knew my mother?" Steven asked stars in his eyes.

"Oh yes, I was a little sprout when I met your mom for the first time," Nichole said chuckling at the memory.

"I would like to hear it," said Steven but froze when Jasper came in holding a silver platter of cookies and another woman almost resembling a younger version of Nichole. Her hair was a chestnut brown held in a high ponytail, with blue eyes, a dark tan skin. She wore a pair of blue overalls with a white t-shirt and boots.

"Hello everyone my name is Grace, I am Nichole's daughter, I baked some cookies and brewed some tea," the woman said gently placing teacups on the table and a pot of tea, Jasper placed the cookies on the table as well. Lapis held Steven close, because Jasper was literally inches from him, and no one would harm her beach summer buddy, no one. Even Garnet was holding back on forming her gauntlets.

"Now, now we all aren't going to act foolish again are we?" Nichole asked firmly raising an eyebrow.

"It's okay Madame, I actually expected worse," Jasper said gently. "Lapis, Rose, um wait don't tell me uh um," Jasper said desperately trying to remember the fusion's name. _How did that song go again?_

"Garnet, my name is Garnet," Garnet said icily.

"My name is Steven," Steven said gently.

"Right Garnet, and um Steven not Rose Steven," Jasper said correcting herself. "I know I am the last person you ever thought would see again, but I want you all to know I am no longer a threat to the Earth, I do not wish to harm the Earth in any way, I've changed," Jasper said calmly.

"Really?" Steven asked stars in his eyes.

"Ha, you expect us to believe that?" Garnet asked crossing her arms.

"After everything you did you suddenly changed, how?" Lapis asked glaring daggers at Jasper.

"I know you guys don't believe me and honestly I don't blame ya, I was a monster but I won't waste time with words, please allow me to show you I changed," Jasper said gently. Steven looked carefully, the old Jasper he remembered had an evil look to her eyes, she also acted arrogant to him but this Jasper not only tried to protect two small Earth children, tried not to fight Garnet, and now was offering them cookies as well as trying to prove she changed.

"I say we give her a chance," Steven said speaking up.

"What!" both Garnet and Lapis said in shock.

"Oh boy," Greg mumbled sweat pouring down his face.

"Come on guys, if Jasper was just pulling our legs, why would we find her here in a human home working on an apple farm. Lapis, you stole the ocean and I gave you a second chance because I knew deep down you were scared and wanted to just go home, and Garnet even you made mistakes, I forgave you and I am the King of mistakes but you all loved me and gave me many chances," Steven said.

"Steven this is Jasper we are talking about the one who tried to destroy the Earth, she hurt you and locked us up," Garnet said firmly trying to get him to see reason.

"And wanted to fuse with me just to destroy you," Lapis reminded him.

"I know all this guys I was there remember," Steven reminded them. "Jasper, I am willing to give you a chance, we shall stay for a few days and if we think you are not being honest, then I will allow the others to decide what is best," Steven said firmly.

"Thank you St-Steven," Jasper said trying to remember his name.

"Please allow me to explain more before anything else is said," Nichole said.

"Madame I don't want you to speak for me," Jasper said gently.

"I am just giving them reasons to believe you," Nichole said.

"I also will give them reasons to trust you," said Grace.

"You guys, you're making me all mushy," Jasper said shedding tears. Both Lapis and Garnet's mouths dropped. _Was Jasper seriously crying?_ Just then Luna's moonstone began to glow and it floated into the air a beam of light covered the room as a figure took form.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Luna asked while yawning and stretching her arms.

"Luna," Jasper said eyes wide like golf balls. At the mention of her name she turned and her face paled and her eyes grew just as big.

"Jasper, is that you?" Luna asked looking confused.

Steven and Greg looked at each other, things just got more complicated.

 _Meanwhile back at the Beach house_

"Pearl behind you!" shouted Alex as she punched a gem monster in the side. Her glove knife pierced the skin, the monster let out a scream and poofed. A gem monster had Peridot by her arm and literally ripped it off and crushed it too pieces.

"No, please not my limb enhancers!" Peridot wailed. Yet, the monster wasn't done yet, as it continued to attack her, her limb enhancers were ripped off one by one.

Alex stood in shock as she saw Peridot's true form. She was no bigger than Steven wearing a black jumpsuit or vest. Pearl stabbed the monster that was attacking Peridot it poofed and Pearl bubbled both monsters. "Hey you okay?" Alex asked trying to touch the now smaller gem, she felt bad she couldn't save her limb enhancers.

"I am not okay you clod! That thing ate my limb enhancers, I am useless without them totally defenseless", wailed Peridot in a fetal position.

"Well they won't bother you now and you're welcome for saving you," Alex mumbled.

"I think we should bubble her," whispered Pearl.

"No need Pearl, you honestly think she could do any harm?" asked Alex motioning to the small gem. Pearl looked at Peridot, and decided that Peridot couldn't be any trouble without her limb enhancers she was defenseless. Capturing her would be pointless.

"You can't capture me! You um need me," Peridot said getting scared.

"What would we need you for?" asked Alex.

"I am not telling you, you filthy ape!" shouted Peridot.

"Hmm hey Pearl how do you un-bubble these I think Peridot's playmates miss her," Alex said acting like she was going to break the bubble.

"No please don't do that, I'll tell you about the cluster!" shouted Peridot.

"The cluster, what is the cluster?" asked Pearl.

"I'll tell you what Peridot we will have a truce, you tell us about this cluster, if it's a threat you will help us destroy it, and we won't let your little playmates out," said Alex smiling sweetly.

"Agreed human," Peridot said through gritted teeth.

"My name is Alex," said Alex.

"Agreed Alex," said Peridot. Just then a low rumble was heard.

"Looks like rain come on Peridot don't want to get wet," said Alex as her and Pearl headed to the Beach house.

A loud cracking noise was heard and Peridot shouted, "Wait for me!"

To be continued…

Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7: Truth Comes Out

"Luna," Jasper said, her eyes mixed between shocked and disbelief. Her hand gently reached out to touch her. As if she was scared the moment her hand made contact, Luna would disappear before her eyes. "Is it, is it really you?" Jasper asked her hand just inches away from Luna's face. Her whole body was shaking with fear and doubt. _It can't be her, she was dead, no is dead, I don't know anymore,_ Jasper's mind asked.

Luna was awestruck, paralyzed from moving. The shock at seeing Jasper, after so many years, it didn't make sense. She thought Jasper died in the war for she never saw her in any of the battles. Jasper's hand barely touched her face; when she heard a sharp voice say firmly, "Don't touch her!"

Luna felt Garnet gently pull her away from Jasper's grasp, an evil glare on Garnet's face as she stared daggers at Jasper. "Luna, you are okay," Steven said hugging her.

"Hello Little Prince, I missed you too," Luna said breaking out of her trance to pick Steven up and hugging him. Luna used her free hand to calm Garnet down. "Easy Garnet, Jasper is no threat to me," Luna said gently. Jasper looked away a frown on her face, but it was true she was no threat to Luna.

"I don't understand you and Jasper know each other when did that happen?" asked Steven looking beyond confused.

"Luna this is the gem that helped imprison us, that split me apart, hurt Steven, and made Lapis fuse with her to help destroy us, if Lapis didn't take control for so long," Garnet said firmly.

"Well I didn't know that Jasper was the one you were talking about. I thought it was someone else, I mean there were a lot of Jaspers on HomeWorld, no offense Jasp," Luna said quickly not meaning to offend anyone.

"None taken," Jasper said quietly.

"I am still confused, how do you know Jasper?" Steven asked, as Luna put him down.

Luna cracked a small smile and finally answered the question that was on everyone's minds. "I know her Steven because I am the one that trained her," Luna answered. Garnet's, Steven's, and Lapis's mouths dropped upon hearing those words fell from Luna's mouth.

"I don't understand," Garnet said frowning.

"Everyone have a seat and I'll tell you," said Luna. They all sat down again as Luna relived memories, long before to a time when she was devoted to her Diamond, fought for her, and when she met a young Quartz gem by the name of Jasper.

 _Many, many years ago_

Luna dressed in her armor; sword gleaming like the moon itself, in her hand attacked her unknown attackers. The figures raced at her all trying to cut her, but Luna was skilled. With an evil smirk she rushed at one, knocking them straight to the ground, slicing one's head off as they poofed inside there gem. The other who fell, Luna brought her sword down in their chest, and that gem poofed as well. One tried bringing their weapon down, Luna ducked and in one movement knocked their weapon hearing it fall to the ground. A sword at their throat, she couldn't remember was it a Ruby, a Topaz, just a nameless gem at the end of her sword.

"Please mercy," the unknown gem pleaded.

"Mercy is for the weak," Luna said her voice like ice, as she plunged her sword into the gems throat and seeing it poof before her eyes. As usual yellow Pearls all dolled up in their pretty outfits came and picked up the gems, and then a woman appeared.

The woman at the time had her long golden hair in a sensible bun, a flowing yellow dress and firm and clever pale yellow eyes, her gem neatly placed in the center of her breast. The woman clapped happily her eyes practically glowing with happiness as each gem the Pearls picked up as she smiled warmly at Luna. Luna immediately fell to her knees and bowed to the woman. "My Diamond," she said politely.

"You have done well Luna," Yellow Diamond said fondly. When she approached Luna, she towered over Luna; Luna came up past her knee.

"I live to fight for you my Diamond," Luna said still not looking Yellow Diamond in the eyes.

"You may look upon me Luna, and rise I have a special assignment for you," Yellow Diamond said bringing her finger to help Luna up. It was a rare thing for a Diamond, to help a lower gem up. Luna took Yellow Diamond's finger, it was smooth and gentle as she rose to her feet.

"What is it you wish of me my Diamond?" Luna asked, forming the diamond symbol with her hands. Yellow Diamond's gentle gaze was upon her and a warm smile graced her.

"Oh Luna, my perfect weapon, every day I see you train with lesser gems," Yellow Diamond said her voice revealing distaste for the fallen gems.

"I practice to grow stronger my Diamond, if these gems can't properly defend themselves then enemies will shatter them," Luna said with respect.

"Which is why I want you to train gems more worthy of your skills," Yellow Diamond said.

"As you wish my Diamond I live to serve you," Luna said a small smile on her face wondering what gem she would be training.

"Pink come on out," Yellow Diamond called out. Luna saw Pink Diamond come out, she was a bit curvier than Yellow, with long pink flowing locks, and wearing a pink dress that revealed her belly, where her gem showed brightly. The dress flowed like the wind, and Pink Diamond had a rounder face, and cheerful eyes.

"I'm so glad you agreed Yellow," Pink said her voice like honey. Luna remained silent as Pink Diamond revealed a Jasper with white hair, half the size she should be, with her gem in the spot her nose should be. This Jasper was scrawny and barely had any muscles, but Luna saw the look to prove herself.

"This is my Jasper, she came from that oh was it ah yes that Earth planet, and well there wasn't much nutrition in the kindergarten and sadly she came out like this. I heard so many good things about your moonstone, and was wondering if your moonstone can train my Jasper," Pink said smiling.

"Of course Pink my Luna, can do anything, give it a few months and Luna will whup this pathetic Jasper into a fighting machine," Yellow Diamond said proudly.

"Oh good well I'll take her to your training areas, thanks Yellow," said Pink leading Jasper away. Once they were gone Yellow Diamond looked at Luna with a firm gaze.

"Do not fail me Luna," Yellow Diamond said.

"I never fail," Luna said firmly, making Yellow Diamond smile even bigger at her.

 _Present Time_

"I became what I am thanks to Luna," said Jasper. "What I want to know is how are you alive Luna?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked looking as just as confused as Jasper did.

"Yellow Diamond told me that you were killed before the war," Jasper said.

"Well I wasn't I was in the war, I fought against Yellow Diamond," Luna said.

"Ha, if you would have told me that a while ago, I would have been angry, but I understand why you fought against her, I am sorry to hear about your friends, I never got to say that," Jasper said gently.

"Thank you," Luna said fighting back tears that were threatening to fall.

"It appears Yellow Diamond lied to us, before the war after Pink Diamond was shattered, she told me that Rose Quartz shattered you that she didn't even give you a chance to defend yourself," Jasper said sadly, tears falling down her face. Luna hugged Jasper and Garnet balled up her fists in anger.

"Rose Quartz never attacked me, she enlisted me, so yes Yellow lied to you," Luna said.

"It appears so," Jasper admitted.

"So, you live on a farm huh? Never thought I see you on a farm," Luna admitted.

"Well stay awhile, I told your friends that I am going to prove to them that I have changed and will help protect this planet. I have done some terrible things in my past Luna, I have much to atone for," Jasper said gently.

"Well I wish you luck and I will try and help you," Luna said smiling. She didn't feel any hint of betrayal in Jasper's mind, but Luna will give her a chance. Then Luna turned to Garnet and hugged her.

"Sorry if I worried you," Luna whispered and brought her lips to Garnet kissing her. Steven looked embarrassed and Lapis and he along with Greg headed to the van.

"Just glad you are okay," Garnet said gently.

"Well then let's get ready for supper, and I will have my boy's get your rooms ready," said Madame Nichole. Luna went to get Steven, Lapis, and Greg, Garnet was going to keep a firm watch over Jasper, if Jasper did betray them, then she would make Jasper sorry she was ever made.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took me so long to update. Also, I wanted to show a darker Luna, before she became the gem you all know and how her relationship with her diamond was. Also, I know jasper was a perfect gem but before I saw the episode my idea was jasper was seen as a well defect so Luna made her what she is now so I changed it a little. Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Welcome to Earth

Chapter 8: Welcome to Earth

Steven sat next to Lapis as they were presented with fried chicken, mashed potatoes, with gravy, green beans, homemade rolls with a tray of butter, and on the counter cooling down was an apple pie. The rest of the family took their normal seats not really batting an eyelid at the newcomers. "Whoa this is quite a spread you have here Nicole," Greg said smiling.

"Why thank you Greg, not only do we grow apples we also grow vegetables, saves a ton on grocery bills," Nicole said sitting at the head of the table. The kids sat by Jasper as their mother sat in the other chair with a high chair next to her, a tiny baby maybe a year or two old wearing tiny bear overalls and a pink bow. Garnet and Luna took the remaining seats; the table was big enough to fit a big family, luckily for the newcomers. "Alright everyone let's say grace and then we may eat," said Nicole as she held her hands together everyone copied her. Steven looked questionly at his dad but his dad just copied Nichole and Steven as well as the gems did the same. "Lord we thank you for this bountiful harvest, may the rain and the sun continue to keep the soil healthy to keep the crops going, to keep us strong and healthy even in the darkest days, keep us strong and able to bare hard times, in your name amen," Nicole said.

"Amen," her family repeated.

"Amen," said Steven, his dad, and the gems. Luna was still a little shaky even after reforming; eating would be a good idea. She took a chicken leg, some mashed potatoes and gravy, even green beans with a roll. Lapis who never really ate much before eyed what Steven was eating which resembled much to what Luna had and copied Steven. Greg being a bit conscious of his weight took small helpings, mainly green beans. Jasper along with the other male workers piled the food on the only one who didn't have anything on her plate was Garnet, she didn't feel like eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" Luna whispered taking a small bite of chicken.

"Not really," she said softly.

"So, um Madame Nichole, you said you knew my mom, may I ask how?" asked Steven. Madame Nichole's lips broke into a smile.

"Of course sonny, I was a little girl when I met her, about five it was a fine spring day," she said her voice drifting back in time.

 _Many years ago_

 _A younger Nicole was playing outside the same farm she lived in when she would be older. She was playing by the smaller river jumping over the stones to the other side. Yet, it had rained prier making the stones extremely slippery but Nichole being young didn't care. Once she was halfway across she jumped too far and her foot slipped, and she tumbled in the water. Even worse she wasn't a very good swimmer. "Help, Help!" she shouted trying to keep her head above water, but it wasn't working. Her legs and arms scrambled as her brain was racing trying to remember how to float, but panic was settling in and she couldn't remember. Next thing she knew, her body went under and she couldn't hold her breath much longer. Before she could even blink a shadow dove into the water and pulled her up to the surface._

 _"Easy little one take slow breaths," said a soft voice. Nichole coughed and turned to see a big plump woman, with long, pink curly hair. The woman wore a white dress that cut to her belly revealing a pink quartz gem._

 _"Are you, are you an angel?" asked Nichole thinking she died and went to heaven._

 _"No dear, my name is Rose, I saw you fall in and dove in to save you," Rose chuckled. It was then Nichole noticed the woman was wet too, and soon was placed down on the ground. "You really should be more careful dear, humans can't breathe under water very well," Rose explained. Nichole only nodded until she heard her mother calling her._

 _"Nichole, oh my goodness are you okay?" asked her mother holding her and looking her over. "I heard you fall in and I raced over, how did you get out?" her mother asked looking worried but relieved that her daughter was safe._

 _"Rose saved me," said Nichole turning around to introduce her mother to Rose but Rose was gone._

 _"Come on honey let's get you inside, I told you not to jump on those stones," her mother said taking her back to the house. Nichole kept turning around trying to find Rose, but she was gone as quickly as she appeared. She didn't know it then but within ten years' time, she would see Rose again._

"That is how I met your mother," explained Nichole eating her food.

"Whoa," said Steven stars in his eyes.

"As the years passed she visited me and introduce me to Greg, and that is how I know your daddy, Greg and I talked over the years, but our families kept us busy," Nichole said motioning to her kids and grandkids.

"Yeah kids keep you on your toes," Greg agreed smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. They finished the rest of the dinner in silence and soon the guests were led to their rooms.

"Hey Steven can I burrow your phone real quick before you go to sleep," Luna asked.

"Sure Luna, here you go," Steven said with a smile. Luna smiled politely and dialed a number she knew by heart. She walked outside so she wouldn't bother anyone.

"Hello," came a voice.

"Hey Alex," said Luna gently.

"Oh my god, Luna you reformed, where are you guys, are you okay?" Alex asked her voice full of worry.

"Easy Hermana, we are at an apple farm, Greg is meeting an old friend, and I don't know how long we will be gone, maybe no longer than a few days. How are you and the others?" asked Luna.

"Fine, I don't know if you remember but Garnet is angry at Pearl for the whole fusing thing, so be careful around Garnet in case she yells at you or something," said Alex.

"Don't worry I can handle Garnet," Luna assured.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Like the Great Wall of China fell on my head," Luna admitted.

"That was extremely reckless of you," Alex said firmly.

"Yeah definitely wasn't one of my brighter ideas, sorry if I worried you Alex," Luna said gently.

"I'll be okay, just get home as soon as you can, don't tell anyone yet, but Pearl and I have Peridot at the house, we saved her from a monster, and she keeps talking about something called the Cluster, by her expression, it doesn't sound good Luna," Alex said.

"Okay we'll handle it when we get back, don't tell Pearl or Amethyst this yet but remember the bad Jasper gem?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"She is here at the farm and she is the same Jasper I trained on Homeworld, apparently she is reforming her evil ways and lives peacefully on this farm with the family who lives here," Luna explained.

"Whoa how are you feeling about all of this?" Alex asked.

"Unsure at the moment, I don't sense any betrayal in her mind yet I will keep my eyes open, be careful around Peridot, according to Steven and Lapis, she may be small but she is smart and tricky," informed Luna.

"You be careful too Luna, I will see you soon," Alex said.

"Good night Hermana, sweet dreams," Luna said and soon the phone call was over. She rubbed her eyes still tired. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Hey Luna, are you okay?" asked Steven.

"I am fine little Prince just tired, here is your phone back," said Luna smiling. He took it and she led him back inside. "Now off to bed and get some sleep, good night," she said kneeling to his level giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Luna," Steven said and headed off with his dad to go to sleep. Luna smiled and headed back outside, some more moonbeams were needed. She sat on the cool grass the moon's light showered upon her. "Just what the doctor ordered," she said lying on the grass.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a voice. Luna looked up and saw Garnet standing over her.

"Sure," she said smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" Garnet asked.

"Been better by tomorrow I'll be just fine," Luna assured the moonbeams on her making her feel relaxed.

"I was really worried about," Garnet said frowning, crossing her arms.

"I am sorry for scaring everyone, that wasn't my intention," Luna assured.

"Why did you do it?" asked Garnet.

"I was trying to save Pearl, if that message actually reached Yellow Diamond, we would not be ready to face an army again, not yet anyways, plus I guess she felt like she was no longer needed, which is why the first time you fused, I stepped back," Luna explained.

"You mean you weren't tired?" asked Garnet somewhat surprised.

"I could have fused but Pearl wanted to be the one to help you, besides we already fused so I thought I would let Pearl know she was still an important member of the team. I just didn't know that she would need fusion to continue feeling important. My plan was to destroy the hub, go back to Pearl and talk to her, then have her talk to you, and avoid this but things don't always go my way," Luna said closing her eyes.

"I am sorry Pearl made you do that," Garnet began.

"Stop right there," Luna said firmly. Her eyes now open and she sat up looking right at Garnet. "Listen very carefully Garnet, no one and I mean no one makes me do anything I don't want to do, not even Rose did that. After Yellow Diamond I vowed not to be a blind follower if I thought something was wrong I didn't do it, Pearl didn't make me do anything, everything I did was my choice, my choice alone, I take responsibility for my actions, I destroyed the hub because I wanted too, not because someone made me," Luna said firmly her eyes like two hard stones.

"I, I" Garnet said unable to form any vocal words.

"Please Garnet talk to Pearl, I know fusion is sacred to you, but everyone makes mistakes, I am the queen of making mistakes, Pearl is no different, she was feeling inferior and you know how Homeworld treated gems that were deemed inferior," Luna reminded her.

"I will try," Garnet said.

"That is all I ask," Luna said lying back down absorbing the rays of light. They stayed like that in silence just enjoying the crickets chirp and the cool night air.

 _Back at the Beach House_

After Alex got off the phone, Amethyst was laying on the couch eating she guessed what was a tea bag. Pearl was pouring some hot tea for Alex, for where they were at the rain increased. Suddenly a crack of thunder was heard and Peridot ran out of the bathroom which she had been hiding. She was forming a plan of escape when the sound was heard. "AHHH! IT'S THE CLUSTER WE ARE DOOMED! THIS IS THE END! WE"RE DONE FOR!" screamed Peridot as she dived under the couch, waiting for the cluster to emerge.

"Easy Peridot, that was just thunder," Alex said gently, kneeling down to see a terrified Peridot cowering under the couch.

"Wait that wasn't the cluster?" asked Peridot, looking confused.

"No, here on Earth we have weather changes; thunder is something that happens when it rains. It's just a really loud noise, it can't hurt you," Alex assured. Peridot looked at her like she had two heads, yet slowly came out. "Here let me show you," Alex said. Peridot followed her and looked out at the cloudy skies. Sure enough water was falling on the ground and once every few minutes a loud noise was heard.

"Pretty cool huh?" asked Amethyst standing next to them.

"Yeah um cool," said Peridot.

"Tea is ready Alex," said Pearl handing her a cup.

"Thanks Pearl," said Alex gently. Peridot looked from Pearl to Alex and grew confused again.

"I have a question," Peridot said looking up at Alex.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"How is it a human, which according to my calculations are extremely inferior creatures obtain a Pearl," Peridot asked.

"Um what?" asked Alex not understanding what she meant.

"Isn't this your Pearl?" asked Peridot, trying to be clearer.

"No she isn't mine, she belongs to herself," explained Alex, not noticing the glare Pearl was sending Peridot.

"Ha, ha, oh you are truly mistaken, a Pearl always belongs to someone, and by the looks of her," Peridot began and walking around Pearl, like she was inspecting a fine painting. "By her clothes and the way she behaves clearly she belonged to someone high up, hmmm I could use a Pearl, how much do you want for her?" asked Peridot.

"Excuse me, I am not for sale!" yelled Pearl blushing angrily.

"What can we get for her?" asked Amethyst smiling.

"AMTHYST!" yelled Pearl, glaring at her.

"Just kidding P, Steven would be upset if we sold you," Amethyst said gently. Pearl just shook her head.

"Sorry Peridot but on Earth Pearl belongs to herself," Alex said gently but firmly.

"That doesn't make sense Pearls just hold your stuff, look pretty and other meaningless task, on Homeworld that is their only purpose," said Peridot.

"Sorry, but this isn't Homeworld, this is Earth," Alex reminded her. A sad expression loomed over Peridot.

"You are right this isn't Homeworld and once the Cluster emerges, there won't be an Earth," Peridot said falling to the floor.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl looking scared.

"Well not that you would understand but after the war Yellow Diamond placed millions of gem shards in the center of Earth's core. It's been dormant for years and once it emerges the Earth will be destroyed," Peridot said. Amethyst, Alex, and Pearl looked beyond horrified.

"How do we stop it?" asked Alex.

"Stop it? Don't you get it we can't," said Peridot.

"We could build a machine maybe a drill," said Pearl.

"That is the most," Peridot began but stopped in midsentence. "Actually that is a good idea, maybe you are smarter that I realized," Peridot said.

"Thank you," Pearl said unsure if that was a compliment or another insult.

"I have to call Luna, we need everyone back here ASAP," Alex said and grabbed the phone. A small pit of dread entered Pearl's stomach. Once Garnet got home would she be willing to talk? Pearl had to work things out with Garnet they will have to work together.

 _Meanwhile back at the farm_

Steven heard his phone go off. He grabbed it and was able to hit the talk button. "Hello," he said his voice raspy from being dry.

"Steven this is Alex, I need to talk to Luna it is an emergency," Alex said quickly. His eyes shot open and he leapt out of bed and began looking for Luna. Luckily for him Luna and Garnet were still outside and he ran up to them.

"Steven, what are you doing awake?" asked Luna. He just handed her the phone without another word. "Hello," she said.

"Luna, this is Alex, S.O.S," Alex said quickly.

"I'm on my way," Luna said jumping to her feet.

"We need everyone Luna, get home quickly," Alex said the urgency was deep in her voice.

"Will do," said Luna and she hung up the phone.

"What is it Luna?" asked Garnet not liking the look on Luna's face.

"We need to get back to Beach City, wake everyone up," said Luna. Garnet nodded and Steven raced to wake up his dad and Lapis.

To be continued….

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it has been forever, recently moved please read and review.


	9. Forming a Truce

Chapter 9: Forming a Truce

"Hey what is going on?" asked a tired Greg. It would have appeared that Steven did his job a little too well. Not only was Greg and Lapis awake, but the entire household had come out. Madame Nicole came out not at all looking pleased with the early wake up call.

"Why in tarnation, did you wake us up for young man?" she asked addressing Steven.

"It was my fault ma'am," said Luna, taking a step forward. All eyes fell on her as she spoke again. "I just got a call from my sister, we have to leave now, it's very important," she explained. "I only meant for Steven to wake up Greg and Lapis, sorry for the disturbance folks," Luna added rubbing the back of her head.

"What seems to be the trouble Luna?" asked Jasper, taking a step towards Luna. Yet, Garnet intervened arms crossed, underneath her shades she was scowling at Jasper.

"Nothing we can't handle," she growled.

"To answer your question Jasper, I am not too sure myself, only that my sister really needs us to get home, so, Greg, Lapis, Steven repack anything you brought with you, we need to leave tonight," Luna said. Greg exchanged a glance at Steven yet went back inside the house to pack.

"I'll pack some sandwiches for the road, everyone else back to bed," Nicole instructed.

"Luna, I want to go with you, please allow me to help," Jasper said.

"We don't need your help," hissed Garnet.

"Actually Garnet we don't know that for sure, we can always use more help," Luna said calmly.

"Luna this is Jasper remember," Garnet said trying to keep calm.

"I'm perfectly aware of who she is Garnet, she said she changed let's give her a chance," Luna said. Garnet was about to argue until Luna got up close to Jasper her facial demeanor changed within seconds. "However, let me make this perfectly clear Jasper, if this is a trap or some master plan to get Steven alone and harm him, or to harm the others, or this planet, I will crush you where you stand. You know all about me Jasper, you seen what I can do, so be very careful," she said, her voice like ice, eyes hard as stone. Jasper actually gulped nervously and nodded her head. Luna did have the ability to read minds but she could easily be wrong, she sensed no betrayel in Jasper but better to be safe than to be sorry. Without a word Jasper headed inside to pack up her things and say her good byes.

Jasper went to the room she shared since she was found on this farm. Who would have thought someone like her, who at one time despised such a miserable planet, and everything on it. Yet, she found beauty and learned that this Earth was worth fighting for. Jasper may never be a Crystal Gem but she would defend the Earth. "Jasper, you can't go," said Adam. He looked upset and Michelle was fighting tears. Jasper bit her lip trying very hard not to cry herself.

"Come here my warriors," she said gently. They walked up to her and she hugged them gently. "I have to go, something bad is going on, I am unsure what it can be, but I don't want it to hurt you guys or the family. Once I help stop this threat I promise I will be back," Jasper promised.

"We'll miss you," Michelle said wiping her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, you guys have been good friends to me and shown me something I never thought it existed, family and friendship," she said smiling at the kids.

"Here Jasper take this," Adam said giving him a small pocket knife, his dad gave him. "It might help in protecting you," he said trying not to cry.

"And take teddy," Michelle said handing Jasper the small bear in her arms. The bear literally fit in Jasper's hand. "He'll comfort you if you get scared," Michelle said, putting on a brave face. Jasper smiled and gave them another hug. She felt sad because she had nothing to give them in return. So, she did the next best thing.

"I will come back, I give you both my word," she said, then with one last hug she left the room.

Everybody who was leaving got into Greg's van, much to Garnet's dismay she had to sit by Jasper. Lapis, still upset over the fusion accident with Jasper sat up front with Steven in her lap. Madame Nicole gave them some sandwiches and Luna stood on the hood of the van. Her eyes were closed as she was finding the right moon beam to take them home. Suddenly, her eyes shot up and she said, "Greg drive North and I'll handle the rest".

"Um okay Luna, if you are sure," Greg said nervously. He never traveled by moonbeams before.

"Luna, are you sure you can handle it?" Garnet asked looking concerned. Luna just did reform not long ago, Garnet didn't want her to over do anything.

"I'll be fine, let's go," Luna said, time was ticking away they couldn't lose anymore. Greg started the van and began driving, Luna held onto both sides of the van. The moon light washing over her as she concentrated, light came from her hands as it wrapped around the van. Greg marveled but continued driving, as Luna continued working on the van. This was alot harder than doing this with Alex's bike. _Come on Luna focus_ , her mind told her. Her eyes became pure white and glowing as she gritted her teeth and finally with a huge burst the van traveled through the moon beam successfully.

"My word," said Madame Nicole as her whole family witnessed the event. "Good luck," she added with a smile.

The van landed with a jolt as they passed the _Welcome to Beach City_ sign. "Yeah, we made it," Steven siad happily.

"Luna, are you okay?" asked Garnet. When no answer came Garnet grew worried. "Luna, are you okay?" she asked again. Before she could shout again, Luna's face appeared. Her face was sweating slightly and she was breathing heavily, yet she gave Garnet a thumbs up. Garnet returned the thumbs up and they headed to the Beach house.

 _Back at the Beach House_

Alex paced back and forth wondering when Luna and the others would get back. Pearl gazed out the window and within minutes she broke into a smile. "I see them they are pulling up," she gleefully said. Alex headed outside, Peridot carefully followed her and Pearl and Amethyst headed outside. They were shocked at what they saw. Luna sitting on the hood of the van, Greg, Steven and Lapis getting out of the driver, and passenger's side of the van. Garnet getting out, Pearl not liking the look on the fusion's face. Yet, when Jasper got out Pearl and Amethsyt quickly reacted. They summoned their weapons immediatley ready for a fight.

"At ease everyone, I know this may seem hard to believe but Jasper is here to help," Luna said quickly standing in front of Jasper.

"Jasper, what, how did you get here?" asked Peridot looking shocked.

"Hello Peridot," Jasper said.

"I get it you are going to help with the cluster than bring these rebels to Yellow Diamond, right?" asked Peridot smugly.

"No Peridot I am not, Earth is my home now and as for Yellow Diamond, I am no longer loyal to her," Jasper said firmly.

"But, I, I need to lay down," Peridot said sinking to the ground.

"I don't buy it, why would you defend the Earth, a few months ago you tried to kill us!" shouted Amethyst said.

"Agreed this is a trap!" snapped Pearl, her spear tightly in her hands, ready to strike.

"Guys, trust me, she is no threat to us," Luna said feeling the tension building. Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at both Pearl and Amethyst.

"Luna speaks the truth, now lower your weapons," Garnet said firmly. They did as they were told Pearl looked away still feeling guilty. "Now we are all tired, let's head inside, Greg, Alex, and Steven need sleep we will talk more in the morning," she added. With that Steven let out a yawn and Greg took him inside.

Alex hugged Luna tightly and said, "We will talk tomorrow".

"Sweet dreams, hermana," Luna said kissing her forehead. Alex followed Greg and Steven to go to sleep it was getting late. Peridot looked at Luna as the moonstone headed inside.

"You look familiar, what gem are you?" asked Peridot.

"My name is Luna Moonstone," Luna said.

"You are mistaken, the only moonstone ever made was shattered by Rose Quartz after Pink Diamond when the great rebellion started," Peridot informed her.

"No you are mistaken, I was never shattered by Rose Quartz, I was a part of the rebellion," Luna stated clearly.

"She is telling the truth Peridot, this is indeed the famous Luna Moonstone," Jasper said proudly. Luna just shrugged her shoulders never knowing she was famous.

"But, you were Yellow Diamond's most trusted gem, how could you just betray her, after everything she did for you?" asked Peridot in shock. Luna's eyes became ice cold as they locked on Peridot, making the smaller gem freeze in terror. A stillness filled the air as all the gems who weren't Luna and Peridot watched with awe wondering what would happen next. Luna stood up and very clearly told Peridot, " Yellow Diamond betrayed me first". Then without a word headed to her room leaving Peridot with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Jasper headed outside, without Luna around, she didn't want to cause any trouble. Amethyst headed to her room as Peridot just hid in the bathroom. Now it was just Pearl and Garnet alone at last. "Garnet I," Pearl began but cut herself off. Her words were failing her.

"I know you are sorry Pearl, but why did you do it?" Garnet asked.

"I don't know anymore, it just felt so good and fun to be Sardonyx with you. I felt complete and strong, but I know I should have talked to you. It is just so hard, you are so strong, you are the perfect relationship, you are always together. I guess I just wanted to be part of that, in some ways I still feel like I a weak Pearl that still needs someone to tell me what to do. It was stupid of me, if that message went through all of Earth would have been doomed and it would have been my fault. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand," Pearl said the tears falling down her face. Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder, allowing Pearl to calm down.

"It was fun fusing with you," Garnet began. "Yet, I am not as strong as you think Pearl," Garnet told her. "I literally came apart because of this, if it wasn't for Steven and Lapis, I probably wouldn't be here at all. Everyone has weaknesses Pearl especially me, but know this I never saw you as weak. You were the first Pearl to take your destiny in your hands. Rose may not be here anymore, but Pearl you can't let any gem dictate what you are. You are your own gem, no one decides that for you. Let's try and move past this," Garnet said.

"I want to, and I will work hard to earn your trust back, I can't give up on myself anymore. I am a Pearl, but I belong to myself and I will be my own gem," Pearl said firmly. Garnet smiled and they shared a hug finally working on mending their friendship. Yet, unknown to them Luna had come out and in the darkened hallway saw the two gems embraced. _You know they never needed you. Why do you even try? They turned their backs on you after everything you done for them,_ a dark voice said.

"I will help them, they are my friends, no matter what you say," Luna whispered.

 _Oh Luna, how many times must you have your heart broken? You give them love and your loyalty, but in the end you are alone again. You know only one person ever truly wanted you and never left you, remember the good old days,_ the voice cooed.

"I am not like that anymore," Luna whispered firmly.

 _Foolish moonstone, you can fool everyone but never me, eventually you will return to your old ways, it's only a matter of time. You can't fight your true nature forever,_ the voice said.

"Watch me," Luna said and slipped into her room again to plan for tomorrow.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am going to in either two or three more chapters have Luna and Pearl fuse, please give me any ideas you can think of, also if I should bring Bismuth in soon. I appreciate any help people give me and please review.


	10. Working Together

Chapter 10: Working Together

 _"Luna. I need you to come with me," Rose said._

 _"Why, what is going on?" asked Luna, grabbing her sword._

 _"I have a way where we may not have to rebel," Rose said._

 _"If that is true, why not bring Pearl," Luna asked giving Rose a confused look._

 _"I trust Pearl with my life, but Luna if things go wrong I need your help, but I must ask you to do something that will be extremely hard," Rose said placing a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Okay, what is it?" asked Luna a pit of worry growing inside her._

 _"If things go wrong I take the blame and I need you to say nothing to anyone, even Garnet, whatever happens Luna, I take the blame," Rose said firmly._

 _"I understand," Luna said and followed Rose to wherever they were going._

 _A few hours later_

 _"Luna!" Rose shouted shoving Luna behind Rose's back._

 _No one saw Luna, as a one eyed Ruby shouted ," ROSE QUARTZ SHATTERED PINK DIAMOND!" The ruby ran to get help as Luna breathed heavily. On her silver sword were particles of pink dust._

 _"Luna we have to go!" shouted Rose, picking something up and they ran out the window._

 _What did I do? wondered Luna just then something hit her and her world went black._

Luna awoke with a jerk breathing heavily. She was in her room unaware that she drifted off to sleep. "What, what was that?" she asked wiping the sweat from her brow. She stood up and headed outside, the night sky was still out, as the cool air wrapped around her. Once she stepped out she spotted Jasper sitting under the porch, apparantly Garnet was acting as a watch dog. "What is going on?" asked Luna looking from Jasper to Garnet.

"Just making sure she doesn't try anything funny," Garnet said.

"I already told you, Garnet that I am no longer loyal to Homeworld, I have humans of my own that I care about. There is no way I will let Yellow Diamond or anyone harm them," Jasper said getting annoyed.

"Garnet. she is telling the truth, I already read her mind," Luna said glad to have a distraction from the weird dream she had.

"See Luna trusts me, why can't you?" asked Jasper.

"You're right why shouldn't I trust the gem that separated me, hurt my friends and threatened my planet?' asked Garnet crossing her arms.

"Is that why you are mad, okay, okay fair point. I am sorry I called fusion a weak tactic, I didn't understand things like love and such. I am sorry that I separated Ruby and Sapphire? Those are the two gems that made you right, a Ruby and a Sapphire?" questioned Jasper, trying to remember.

"Yes," Garnet said through clenched teeth.

"I am sorry I separated them, I was a different person. Madame Nicole and her family they showed me how wrong I was, when I arrived I had no memory of who I was just my name, I discovered Earth for the first time and I saw everything I once ignored," Jasper said. Memories flooded back to her of the farm.

 _"See Jasper these are apples, here try one," Madame Nicole said, handing her a red object. Jasper took a bite and chewed then swallowed, it had a crispy and sweet taste._

 _"It's really good," Jasper admitted as she was showed around. The kids were running around the place as there mom was holding the baby, enjoying the warm day._

 _"We grow apples and it makes other delicious things, like apple cider, pies, bread, you name it," Nicole said smiling._

 _"This one little fruit can be used for many things?" asked Jasper looking impressed._

 _"Here on Earth, there are many wonderful things," said Nicole._

 _"Adam be careful," said his mother, seeing the boy climbing a tall tree. Just then he slipped and began to fall. "ADAM!" shouted his mother eyes wide with fear. Before anyone could do anything Jasper leaped up and grabbed him before he fell to probably his death._

 _"Oh my baby, thank you Jasper, thank you," said Adam's mom smiling gratefully the baby safely in her arms, as Adam was safely placed on the ground._

 _"You're welcome," Jasper said actually smiling feeling something new, Nicole called it pride._

Garnet frowned as she saw actual tears fall from Jasper's face. "I miss my family," Jasper said wiping the tears away.

"It's okay Jasper," Luna said wrapping an arm around her.

"Wow I have future vision and even I didn't see this coming," Garnet said. "Okay I believe you, but I still have my eyes on you," she added.

"Fair enough," Jasper agreed smiling at Garnet, this time Garnet offered her a smile.

"Glad you two kissed and made up," joked Luna. Soon the sun was rising and the orange, red and pink lights covered the beach, as the sun rose. "Okay, if we are going to work together than everyone has to be on the same page," Luna said. Jasper and Garnet agreed as they headed inside. Greg and Steven had woken up early because Steven wanted to help with whatever problem was going to destroy Earth. Alex and Pearl were making food for everyone, and Lapis was staying away from Jasper.

"Alright you clods," Peridot said coming out holding what looked like a gaint notebook.

"Ahem," Alex said firmly looking straight at Peridot.

"I mean alright everyone," Peridot said looking at Alex, receiving a nod from her. "I am going to tell you about the cluster, and ways we can stop it," said Peridot. She showed a picture of the Earth and another picture of what looked like millions of gem shards at the core center of the Earth. "This is clearly the Earth and in the core is the cluster, millions of gem shards put together, once it emerges," Peridot said flipping the last page. It revealed a gaint cluster monster with pieces of Earth around it. "The Earth will be destroyed," she concluded.

"How do we destroy it?" asked Steven eyes wide with fear.

"I believe a drill will do, yet building it will take time and supplies, perhaps we can use equipment from this dwelling and that portable machine Alex has would work," Peridot said.

"Don't even think about touching my bike," growled Alex.

"How about you use my family's old barn there are tons of things there that you could use," offered Greg.

"Very good let's head out," Peridot said and everyone followed her.

 _at the barn_

"Most of the stuff we need we can use right here," said Pearl. Steven was sitting on a stool showing a picture of him inside a drill. "Steven that is a lovely drawing but I don't think that's what it will look like," said Pearl. He frowned for a minute but shook it off. Peridot looked around and nodded.

"Yes this will do, you may go now," Peridot said dismissing Pearl with her hands.

"What?" asked Pearl not believing what just happened.

"Um that will be all," Peridot said clapping her hands. Pearl just stood there looking confused. "How do you get her to leave?" she asked Steven.

"Pearl is going to help you build the drill to stop the cluster," Steven explained.

"Oh you mean this Pearl, I mean Pearl has building qualifications?" asked Peridot in shock. She never heard of a Pearl building stuff than again she never heard of a Pearl fighting before either.

"Yes I do," Pearl said.

"Very well time is of the essence just don't slow me down," Peridot said quickly.

"Of course," Pearl said through gritted teeth. The two technicians began working out plans to build the drill as Steven watched in case he had to play referee. Everyone was outside going through Greg's family's barn to see what could be used and what couldn't be used. Luna was helping Greg go through boxes while Amethyst delivered what could be used and what needed to be put away. Greg looked at Luna a gem he barely knew well, technically he knew her more than he knew Lapis, Peridot, or Jasper. Yet, she seemed off some how. Her eyes seemed to be walled up somehow and her body more robotic. Like she was here but also somewhere else.

"Um so, Luna how was your um regeneration?" Greg asked casually.

"It went fine, a little slower than usual most have not received much moonlight," Luna said gently.

"Uh right I guess moonlight would be important to a moonstone huh, "Greg said cheerfully.

"I guess so," Luna said going through another box.

"Hey guys the two nerds need some more tools what do you got?" asked Amethyst running up to them.

"Here are some nails and a hammer," said Greg, giving her the box.

"Thanks anything to draw with Peridot needs to design the drill before building it," said Amethyst.

"Um, oh here is some sketch books and pencils," said Luna giving her the stuff.

"Thanks keep looking," Amethyst said and ran back into the barn.

"Uh you knew Jasper too what was she like before?" asked Greg, breaking the silence.

"She was different," Luna said drifting back to another time.

 _Many years ago_

 _"Keep your defenses up!" barked Luna swinging her sword at Jasper. The poor gem was gaining muscle but still looked scrawney and barely blocked with her helmet. "You are leaving yourself wide open for an attack!" yelled Luna hitting Jasper straight in the chest. She fell to the floor trying to get up. "Why am I wasting my time, you are pathetic, you can barely form your weapon or keep up with simple defenses. If you were in a real battle you would have been killed by now," Luna hissed. They have been at it for three weeks and Luna was at her end._

 _"Please General Moonstone, I will get better I swear on my gem," begged Jasper tears running down her face._

 _"You said that last week and the week before that give me one good reason to continue this charade," Luna asked folding her arms._

 _"Please I have to protect my diamond she means the world to me. When I first emerged I was marked as a defect everyone wanted to shatter me but she gave me a chance, I can't disappoint her. Wouldn't you do the same for your diamond?" asked Jasper through her tears. Luna's whole body froze for when she looked into Jasper's eyes she saw herself. A gem with no purpose and then given one by a person who saw worth in them, a chance to prove herself. Her facial expression softened and when she approached Jasper, the poor gem thought she was going to be shattered instead Luna held out her hand to her._

 _"The key to my success Jasper is simple. You have to fight with everything you have, even if your gem is cracking you don't retreat until your enemy is vanquished. You want to protect your diamond, I can respect that the key to fighting isn't to just win the fight it is to prove how strong you are and how far you will go to protect the one you serve. Never back down and never, ever show fear. Now take my hand and try again," Luna said firmly. Jasper flashed her a serious look and grabbed her hand. Then the session began again. Within a weeks time a well muscular and well trained Jasper stood before Pink and Yellow Diamond._

 _"My goodness what a splendid job she passed every obstacle course in record time, oh I am so happy," Pink Diamond said clapping her hands._

 _"See Pink, I told you my moonstone wouldn't fail," Yellow said proudly smiling down at Luna, making the moonstone burst with pride._

 _"Come along Jasper, we have much work to do," said Pink._

 _"Yes my diamond," said Jasper and followed her out, turning slightly to nod her head in Luna's direction._

 _"Well done my moonstone, now follow me, you will meet your next assignment," said Yellow Diamond. Luna followed not knowing that this assignment would change her forever._

"Luna, Earth to Luna are you in there?" asked Greg waving his hand in front of her.

"Uh, oh sorry Greg I didn't hear you what did you say?" Luna asked shaking her head.

"I was saying do you think Jasper and Peridot will actually help us?" asked Greg.

"Jasper has made human friends as we have witnessed, she will definitely help as for Peridot, she is trapped on Earth and if the cluster destroys it then she will be destroyed too. As far as I can tell she is only trying to save her own gem but maybe, maybe she can learn to like the Earth," Luna said standing up.

"Oh well, that's good," Greg said smiling. "Um are you okay you seem upset," he said.

"I just need to be alone for a minute, please excuse me," Luna said walking away to the back of the barn.

 _Meanwhile_

Lapis stood under a tree just by the barn door. Jasper nervously walked up to her. "Hey Lapis," Jasper said gently.

"Stay away from me!" Lapis snapped.

"Easy I don't mean any harm I just want to talk," Jasper said taking a few steps back hands up. Lapis raised an eyebrow but allowed her to speak. "These are just words and I know they won't mean much to you but I am sorry for what I did to you. I was a brute and I hurt you deeply. It was wrong of me to force you to fuse, I didn't understand what it was and I ruined a good thing. I was always told that fusion was a tactic but after we split like I said I washed up and Madame Nicole found me, I was shown love and I understood it and I know I have a lot to attone for but please don't let my mistake ruin fusion for you," Jasper said.

"What?" Lapis asked looking confused.

"You only saw the bad side of fusion but I want you to see the good because fusion is a form of love and Lapis, I know you don't believe me but love is a great feeling. Please if you ever want to try fusion again do it with someone you care about and that they care about you, it won't feel like Malachite did and I am sorry for everything. The first step I am taking is apologizing to everyone I hurt. So, I will leave you alone now and like I said I will earn your trust and I hope we can be friends at least allies," Jasper said. Lapis couldn't believe her ears Jasper, the Jasper actually apologizing to her.

"If this is a trick I will make you wish that I shattered you on the beach before we fused," Lapis said sharply. She wasn't ready to forgive Jasper, but Steven did change her, she wasn't going to be so cold if Jasper was willing to apologize, she would be willing to listen.

"Understood, I will just be over here," Jasper said and silently walked away.

 _Meanwhile_

Luna sat under the trees meditating trying to block out the bad thoughts. For years she was Yellow Daimond's greatest weapon. Then she learned the truth and fought against her yet still everyone on Homeworld thinks she still served Yellow Diamond. Then she was on Earth with Rose, Garnet and Pearl, but once again she left. _It's funny isn't it Luna, after everything you done even your own kind didn't want you. You know why they are afraid of you, you are nothing but a monsterous weapon, every time you get close to someone it is always the same. They get to know you, they care about you, you care about them, then they leave you, and you are all alone, cycle continues on and on, don't you ever learn._

 _Alex, Steven, and Garnet they care about me, that is all that matters, Luna thought._

 _True but Alex will grow old and die, Steven well let's see how much he loves you if he knew all the bad things you did. Would he still see you as this great protetcor if he knew the truth? As for Garnet, she only cares because you are her Rose. You saved Ruby and Sapphire and allowed her to continue existing yet when you and Rose left she became stronger look how weak you are making her. She came undone the second you went into your gem. You know deep down that Pearl would be a much better choice so do everyone a favor and for once do the right thing._

Tears fell down her face for she knew in her heart the voice was right. She came here to help but all she did was cause a rift between Garnet and Pearl, made Garnet weaker, she turned Jasper into a monster, so many bad memories floated to her mind, it was time to do the right thing.

Her eyes landed on a huge rock not too far away from where she was, she walked towards it. All she had to do was smash her gem right on it and she would be no more. Alex would be sad as well as Garnet but she had to protect them from herself. _Alex please forgive me for leaving you, I never wanted to hurt you but this way I can keep you safe. Oh Garnet, you deserve a real gem that can give you everything you deserve, Greg and Amethyst thanks for being so kind to me, Pearl, please know that you are way stronger than you realize, stronger than me, Jasper, forgive me for what I did to you and I hope you find peace, Peridot i truly do hope that you come to love the Earth and make it you're home, Lapis please take care of Steven, and Steven dear Steven thank you for allowing me to know you, you are a true Crystal Gem._ Luna closed her eyes and raised her gem up high and just as she was about to bring it down a voice stopped her.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

Luna looked up to see Alex frowning at her. "Nothing, I was just thinking about things, Luna told her putting her arm back down. _Was I really going to do that? Snap out of it Luna, people need you don't be so weak,_ her mind snapped.

"Well it appears to me that you were going to shatter yourself, but that's silly because you would never do something that stupid, right Luna", Alex said raising an eyebrow. Her tone sharp like a blade and eyes hard as a stone.

"Small mental laspe in jugdement, won't happen again", Luna assured.

"It better not or I'll kick your ass," Alex said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Luna said standing up and saluting her.

"I mean it Luna, if you are upset about anything you can tell me, we have each others backs or we don't remember," Alex said taking her hand.

"I remember hermana, it's just I was remembering my past and Alex, a lot of it wasn't pleasant to remember," Luna told her.

"Hey I am here for you, now focus we are heading to the beach Greg said that there could be things that wash up on the shore that we could find. Peridot doesn't want to waste anytime so we are all going to check the beach to see if we can find anything are you in?" asked Alex.

"You know it let's go," replied Luna as they headed back to the others, to the beach.

to be continued...

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while been very busy. . In case my grammer structure seems off it is because I am using a different word document, yet I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	11. Fusion Fight

Chapter 11: Fusion Fight

"Alright everyone the human Greg, clearly thinks that their is something useful on the beach, so fan out and do your best I guess," grumbled Peridot. Alex and Amethyst were told to watch her, for she still was untrusted by the others. Greg and Steven were checking behind rocks and Lapis, whose water was her major element slowly lifted up the waves and before them were many objects.

"Why would anyone throw away a tire asked Steven, rolling it up to the shore.

"Hey if we can't use that for the drill could I have it?" asked Amethyst excitedly.

"Why would you need a tire for?" asked Pearl.

"Stuff," replied Amethyst. Pearl just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Luna helped bring stuff up to the shore, every now and then she could feel Alex's eyes on her.

She couldn't blame Alex for being concerned, heck Luna couldn't believe she almost shattered herself, she didn't remember ever feeling that bad. Maybe it was seeing Jasper again, hearing about how she was seen on Homeworld, her past was coming back to haunt her. Yet, she would never ever take the easy way out whatever happens she would face it.

"Hey Luna are you okay?" asked Jasper placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just have a lot on my mind," replied Luna.

"Hey no worries I am sure everything will be okay, but if you ever want to talk I will listen," Jasper told her with a smile. Luna smiled back and unbeknowst to her, Garnet saw this display of affection and a frown formed on her face. Yet, Garnet gritted her teeth and continued looking for stuff for the drill. Luna scanned the area, but didn't find anything too interesting, Jasper was luckier she actually found some old scrap metal.

"Man people literally will throw anything away huh," commented Luna.

"I guess so, they really shouldn't do that," Jasper said picking up the metal.

"Some humans don't respect the planet," Luna commented. She was about to look at another area, when she felt the ground shaking. Garnet stood up suddenly alert, as did Pearl. Luna stood up straight and in the distance saw a massive wave coming at them. "GET TO HIGH GROUND!" Luna yelled and with lightening speed grabbed Steven and Alex as Jasper grabbed Greg and they scrambled to get to high ground.

Lapis who was near the water tried to push it back, yet she struggled. "This is no ordinary wave!" she shouted trying to hold it back.

"Lapis get out of there!" Steven yelled racing to her.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted going after him. Just then a massive gem monster came out of the water, looking like a crab monster mixed with a sea serpent. It's head was a crab face with pinchers yet the rest of it's body looked like a massive boa constricter.

"Pearl, Amethsyt, with me!" Garnet yelled and even though Pearl wanted to grab Steven, she nodded and joined Garnet.

A massive light erupted from them and a new fusion was on the beach. This fusion was huge even by Sardonyx's features, the fusion had magenta skin, with six arms. Her face was plumps like Garnet's and Amethyst's yet looked primarily like Pearl's face. The hair color was a mane of turquoise, and she wore big shades like Garnet's but it looked way different for these shades were indigo and oval shaped. The outfit was a mix match of the gems. Luna just stood there in amazement unable to say a word.

The fusion looked down at her and in a gruff voice said," Get them to safety, I will handle this". Luna only nodded and began to gather up the others but the monster sent a huge tidal wave seperating everyone. Greg and Steven were on the side of the beach groaning, and Alex on the other side holding onto Peridot. Lapis landed with Luna and Jasper ontop of the cliff. This made the fusion mad as it roared and Luna saw another mouth coming from the fusion as it leaped at the monster.

A fist fight began as the fusions began to battle each other. "Alex, Steven!" Luna called trying to get down to them.

"Hold on Luna, I am coming too," Jasper said. Lapis followed for Steven was down there, but the ground was shaking and it was hard to stable themselves. The creature grabbed the fusion crushing it with it's pinchers as the tail wrapped around the fusion.

"AWWW!," the fusion yelled in pain trying to get free. Luna stood there frozen trying to figure out what to do.

The fusion broke free as a bow and arrow formed and shot arrows at the beast, yet, it's pinchers broke them easily and swam like lightening and rammed the fusion. The fusion slammed into the side of the cliff. It slowly got up but the monster was still on the attack, again using it's massive pinchers grabbing both sides of the new fusion. trying to pry them apart. Again the fusion's screams echoed and Luna had to do something. She decided to do the only thing she knew that would work.

"Jasper, Lapis, fuse with me," Luna said.

"What!" both gems said shocked looks on there faces.

"Please we have to help, and together we can be strong enough to save our friends," Luna told her.

"No I can't not with her not again, I can't, no," Lapis said backing away. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged herself.

"Lapis please do this for Steven," Luna said gently.

"Steven," Lapis said looking up.

"He is down there, and if that creature gets to shore it will hurt Steven. Look, I am not going to try and understand what happened when you fused with Jasper, but Jasper has changed and I will be there. Lapis, I give you my word that once we beat the monster, we both will let go, you won't be trapped," Luna told her firmly.

"I swear to let go Lapis, please help us," Jasper said knowing they had to help. Lapis bit her lip but once she saw Steven trying to get up and form a bubble around his dad, the poor kid fell looking real hurt. A serious look formed on Lapis face and she nodded her head.

"Thank you," Luna said. "Okay um how exactly do we do this?" she asked still not used to fusion.

"I could try spining both of you, maybe that will work," Jasper said.

"Okay, you ready Lapis?" asked Luna worrying for the water gem.

"For Steven I will do anything," Lapis said and took Jasper's hand as did Luna. Jasper twirled them and brought them both closer to her and then a flash of light appeared and their fusion was born.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter we will met the new fusion please review.


	12. Tanzanite

Chapter 12: Tanzanite

Darkness, that is all they saw when the light disappeared. Lapis was breathing heavily, getting ready for the chains to appear, to dig deep into her wrists, for the pain to grip her till she couldn't breathe. Yet, none of that happened and finally she saw Luna holding her hand and Jasper was holding Luna's hand. "Alright guys focus we have to work together for the fusion to work, think of something to help our fusion stay stable," Luna said.

Luna learned from Garnet that fusion was about love and trust, unfortunately for her Lapis didn't love Jasper nor did Lapis trust her. She wasn't sure how Lapis felt about her either but she had to try something to help her friends. "I can't not with her," Lapis said slowly letting go of Luna's hand. Suddenly they felt a tremble around them, their fusion must be coming un-done, Luna had to think fast.

"Please Lapis, I know you don't care about Jasper, but you do love Steven right?" Luna said quickly. Lapis stopped and looked at Luna with a firm gaze.

"Of course I care about Steven, he's my beach summer fun buddy," she said.

"Good, well right now if you break this fusion, then Steven will most likely be killed by that fusion monster. I know you may not trust Jasper but please trust me, I am doing this to save my friends. I can't do this on my own, believe me if I had any other options I would happily have done so, but sadly this is my best idea I have. Don't think about Jasper or the pain of the past, think of protecting Steven, maybe we can agree on that long enough to stay stable," Luna thought. After all it made sense, Lapis wanted to protect Steven, Luna wanted to protect her friends, and Jasper wanted to help save Luna's friends. The one thing they all had in common, they wanted to protect the ones they love.

"You can do it Lapis focus on Steven, and let's stop that monster," Jasper said her warrior spirit returning. Lapis bit her lip and then held onto Luna's hand again as she thought only of Steven. Luna thought of her friends and Jasper thought of finally helping Luna and redeeming herself.

 _meanwhile_

Alexandrite the fusion that was fighting the crab like monster was fading fast. No matter what she did, her attacks were no match for the beast. Right now it held her in it's massive pinchers squeezing her again, she screamed trying to break free yet nothing was working. Until she heard a roar that sounded like a mixture of a lion and a tiger. She looked up and saw another fusion racing towards them, a fusion she had never seen before.

The fusion was the same size as Alexandrite, maybe a few inches taller and had more muscle, her hair was a lion's mane of white hair with blue streaks. Her skin was a light blue with golden tiger strips on her skin. A huge pair of wings that glowed like the moon itself, with four cresent moon eyes each one a golden color. The only odd thing about this fusion was it ran on all four legs like an animal, yet it had a bright golden helmet over it's head and sharp claws that resembled Luna's sword.

"RAAHH!" the fusion roared as it pounced on the fusion monster digging it's sword like claws into it's shell. The creature let out a massive scream of agony as it dropped Alexandrite and turned to face the new fusion. "TANZANITE FIGHT!" yelled the fusion and charged at the monster. The fusion monster charged at Tanzanite, getting ready to grab Tanzanite with it's pinchers. Unfortunately this time it's plan failed, for Tanzanite flew over the beast and rammed into it's shell with it's massive helmet. CRACK, the massive shell began cracking and the monster began to panic. Next, Tanzanite opened her mouth and took a deep breathe, when she released a massive ray of light blasted at the shell finally shattering it to pieces.

The beast cried in pain seeing it's shell destroyed and then Tanzanite flew at the beast it's claws out and with one last swipe the beast was knocked into the mountain side that Alexandrite was slammed into, and the beast poofed, a bunch of gems stuck to it and Tanzanite caught it with it's mouth and walked over to Alexandrite. Alexandrite looked beyond shocked as the cluster of gems were placed in her hands as Tanzanite sat in front of her.

"Tanzanite help, Tanzanite protect," Tanzanite said her voice deep, with a raspy gentle tone. Then she walked back onto the shore and the fusion disbanded and now standing on the shore was Lapis, Jasper, and Luna. Alexandrite bubbled the cluster of gems, sending them to the bubble room and disbanded herself. When Garnet opened her eyes she raced over to Luna yet stopped when she saw the moonstone's expression.

Luna was breathing deeply as Lapis was smiling and Jasper was beaming happily. She scooped up Luna in her arms and tossed her up and down. "That was incredible Luna, we were so amazing your plan worked beautifully we were I can't even describe it," Jasper laughed happily.

"I'll admit that went better than I expected maybe we could try it again, sometime" Lapis agreed. This fusion felt strong and powerful, it actually felt good to Lapis, to help save Steven this time.

"Glad you all enjoyed it," Luna said with a chuckle as Jasper put her down. Luna turned to Garnet and with a smile winked at her. Then turned to the ones that fell and made sure they were okay. Greg wasn't hurt neither was Steven or Alex, Peridot was okay yet still a little shaken from the attack. "Alright guys let's head back to the barn and get some rest," Luna suggested. They agreed and returned to the barn and decided to spend the night at the barn.

"Man you guys were amazing the monster was like roar and Tanzanite was like roar and smash, awesome," Steven said jumping up and down.

"Easy Steven, it's getting late and you have to go to bed soon," Pearl told him. He nodded but still was excited as he hugged Lapis.

"Thanks for helping out Lapis, so proud of you," Steven told her.

"Yeah thanks Steven it wasn't easy but Luna's plan worked and I am just happy you are safe," Lapis siad hugging him back.

"Thanks Luna and thanks Jasper, you really helped out too," Steven said walking up to her. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst froze up when Steven was inches away from him and held thier breathe when Steven hugged her. Jasper froze for a minute then smiled a kind smile and hugged him back.

"You're welcome Little Man," said Jasper releasing him allowing the gems to calm down and Steven walked over to his dad, like everything was okay.

Peridot's mouth dropped opened as she was still trying to figure out everything for nothing she had seen was making sense. She sat in the corner of the barn to be alone with her thoughts. Soon the hug ended and Greg started up a fire and began cooking hot dogs for people to eat. Luna headed outside to soak up some moonlight, this fuison thing took a lot out of her. She laid on the cool grass and gazed up at the stars, a smile placed on her face.

"Hey," Garnet said standing before her.

"Hey," Luna said gently smiling up at her. A few moments passed where Garnet continued to stand there not saying a word and Luna stood up, and faced Garnet to ask what was bothering her. "You okay?" she asked gently.

"Why did you do it?" asked Garnet her voice a bit cross.

"Do what?" asked Luna looking confused. _Did she do something that made Garnet upset?_ She couldn't think of anything and stared blankly at the Garnet hoping to get a hint.

"Why did you fuse with her of all people why her?" Garnet asked.

"Who Lapis or Jasper? You have to be more specific when you say her," Luna told her.

"Jasper of course who else?" snapped Garnet taking off her glasses all three eyes staring firmly at Luna.

"I don't know it was the only plan I had, why are you so upset the fusion worked and the monster was beaten, what is to be upset about?" asked Luna still confused.

"Did you ever stop and think that Jasper could have taken full control of the fusion and killed all of us?" Garnet asked.

"And why would she do that?" Luna asked getting a tad annoyed.

"Ah geeh I don't know because she works for Yellow Diamond, tried to kill all of us, just a few thoughts to think about," Garnet told her.

" _I_ used to work for Yellow Diamond too, remember I wasn't exactly an angel on Home World and Jasper has changed you saw that on the farm. If this is all an act why did the fusion work? Once we fused wouldn't Lapis and I have felt any betrayel when we fused with Jasper?" asked Luna.

"Not nescessarily, I fused with Pearl and never knew she was the one fixing the hub, and Jasper is clever this could all be a trap," Garnet told her.

"Garnet, trust me, Jasper means us no harm, she just wants to help, trust me," Luna told her taking her hand.

"I do trust you, I just don't trust her, seeing you talking to her, being around her, and then you fused with her, I worry that she might," Garnet said but Luna who was getting more annoyed accidentally heard the rest of what was in Garnet's mind.

"You think she will corrupt me and turn me back into General Moonstone," Luna cried her eyes becoming hard.

"Luna please let me explain," Garnet said realizing she made a mistake.

"Yes please do, because apparently you claim to trust me yet fear I can easily be manipulated!" Luna cried tears stinging her face. _How could Garnet think that, yeah Jasper maybe pretending to change Luna didn't think so for in the fusion she felt Jasper's need to redeem herself, their was no hint of betrayel, but Garnet thought Luna would easily turn on them because Jasper was here. How could she think that? Maybe, Garnet doesn't really trust her just feared her._

"I just know you and Jasper have history and maybe she could convince you that the diamonds were right she is clever you know," Garnet said trying to make Luna see that Jasper could be playing her.

"I would never betray my friends. I would rather be shattered! I thought you knew that but clearly I was wrong about you. You claimed to love me but think I will easily betray you all because a ghost from my past is here. Earth is my home, I care about Steven, Alex, Greg, all the humans I have met, and the gems I fought alongside, how can you say that I would betray them just because of Jasper? If Jasper did betray us, I would stop her and she knows that, but clearly you don't. I thought to you, I was Luna, a Crystal Gem who fought for justice and to have a home where we could be ourselves, but now I know all you see is General Moonstone, Yellow Diamond's perfect weapon," Luna said tears stinging down her face.

"No Luna, I don't believe that I swear. I do love you, I just didn't want to lose you to Jasper that is all I swear," Garnet said holding her. She never wanted to hurt Luna, but seeing her with Jasper did make her jealous.

"Sorry Garnet but I don't know if I can believe you, after we defeat the cluster, Alex and I are leaving, don't try to find me, I will come back to help only if Steven wants me to help, that is it," Luna said firmly wiping the tears away from her eyes and pulled away from Garnet and walked back to the barn. Garnet balled up her fists as her body shook but she wiped the tears away and placed her glasses back on. Now was not the time to break down they had a job to do, and she will win Luna back.

They returned to see Lion, who appeared at the barn and Steven looking confused. "Steven what is wrong?" asked Luna trying to remain calm but she was beyond upset.

"Lion came over and began to play with one of my shirts and I took it from him, then I hid it in his mane, but when I was in their I accidentally found a bubbled gem. It opened and a gem appeared should I let her out?" asked Steven looking up at Luna.

The gems all looked at each other and then Luna asked," What is her name?"

Steven gently answered," Bismuth, she said her name was Bismuth".

Author's Note: Looks like Luna and Garnet had a fight, will they break up? You'll have to keep reading and find out. Now Bismuth will enter the story, hope you like what I have in store, please review.


	13. Bismuth

Chapter 12: Bismuth

"Bismuth, she said her name was Bismuth," Steven said, unsure of what to do in this situation. Luna's hands tensed an unclear facial expression was all over her face.

 _Bismuth, she is alive after all this time, she is alive. could it be true?_ Luna wondered as she gazed at Pearl and Garnet. Pearl looked shocked as Luna did and Garnet looked shocked yet within a few moments a small smile was on her face.

"Let her out Steven," Garnet said smiling at the small boy.

"Wait, let her out at the Beach house Steven, we don't want to overwhelm Bismuth too much," Luna said. She was so happy to see Bismuth again yet, informing her of the cluster, the war, and the new gems that joined them, would be too much for anyone.

"Good idea Luna, let's go back to the Beach house," Pearl agreed with a smile. Garnet looked at Luna and seconds passed yet Garnet nodded in agreement.

"Jasper, Lapis please stay here and help Peridot work on the drill and remember to watch her," Luna instructed firmly.

"No problem Luna, you can count on us," Jasper said even saluting her with a serious gaze.

"No need for that," Luna said blushing a bit and Lapis just gently nodded and began to continue helping Jasper watch Peridot and work on the drill.

 _Back at the Beach House_

"Okay Steven, let her out," Luna said nervously keeping her composure. She was still upset with Garnet, but right now that would have to wait, the only thing that mattered was helping Bismuth when she emerged. Steven nodded and disappeared inside Lion's mane and within seconds pulled out a gem that towered over her and Garnet.

Bismuth had a bulky frame with broad shoulders and a flat chest, which was wider than her lower body. Her arms were longer than her legs, eyes as black as coal, with a large jaw, rainbow hair in dreadlocks held back by a lilac headband. Luna noticed the smokey red tattoo of a star on Bismuth's periwinkle colored shoulder. Bismuth even wore the same outfit, a black apron like outfit, with her brown, red, and pink mixed colored star shaped belt around her waist, with burgundy colored pants, and dark brown boots. Her gem clearly seen on her chest, nothing about Bismuth seemed to have changed.

"Bismuth," Luna said gently tears streaking down her face, after so many years, it was good to see an old friend.

"Luna, Garnet, Pearl, I missed you guys so much," Bismuth said a big smile on her face.

"Oh Bismuth!," exclaimed Pearl as she lept into Bismuth's arms.

"Hey did someone lose a Pearl, who do you belong too?" Bismuth joked as she hugged Pearl.

"No one silly," Pearl laughed tears down her face.

"That's right you are a free Pearl and a Crystal Gem," Bismuth said proudly. "And how is my favorite power couple," Bismuth teased Garnet. Garnet gave her an award winning smile and formed her gauntlet gently punching Bismuth in the arm. "OOh careful Garnet, you're ruby is showing," laughed Bismuth. Then Bismuth saw Luna and frowned when she saw Luna's tears and gently smiled at Luna. "Hey Luna, how's my favorite moonstone," she teased, hoping Luna remembered the joke.

"I'm the only moonstone," Luna chuckled and ran into Bismuth hugging her tightly. Bismuth hugged her tightly back, shedding tears of her own.

"It's okay Luna, it's okay," Bismuth whispered rubbing her back.

"I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead," Luna sobbed hugging her friend tighter.

"Yes, Rose said she lost track of you after the battle of Ziggurat, we all feared the worst," Garnet said gently.

"Please my friends nobody can defeat me especially some Home World goons, I am back and together we will defeat the Diamonds," Bismuth said proudly as Luna released her from the hug, Luna smiling at last.

While the others were reuniting with Bismuth, Alex eyed Amethyst and whispered to her, " Hey Amethyst what is Bismuth like?" Luna never talked much of her past maybe a few names, yet she didn't remember her mentioning Bismuth to Alex.

"I don't know Rose never mentioned her to me", Amethyst whispered to her.

"So, you never met her before?" asked Alex.

"Not until today," Amethyst said quietly. This made Alex a bit suspicious yet she would remain polite as she found her answers. Bismuth then looked around her surroundings for the first time and was astonished by what she saw.

"Hey when did we start building our headquarters like this?" Bismuth asked marveled at what she saw.

"Oh uh this is actually a house Bismuth, humans use dwellings like this to live, we live here with Steven, Rose's son," Pearl explained motioning to Steven. Bismuth's eyes were the size of golfballs when she saw that Steven had Rose's gem. Yet unlike the others Alex was noticing that Bismuth got real tense when Pearl mentioned Rose's name but then again it could be because Bismuth never seen a house or anything like Steven before.

"I am half human and gem, I am Rose's son, I found you in my lion and now you are in my house please to meet you," Steven said smiling holding out his hand to Bismuth.

"Well thanks for having me, wow Rose is really something else," Bismuth said with a smile as she shook Steven's hand. "Are these new recruits, I don't remember seeing them," Bismuth said walking up to Amethyst and Alex. "Name's Bismuth happy to meet you," she said with a grin.

"Hi, my name is Amethyst," Amethyst said shyly not sure what to do.

"Oh an Amethyst huh, what kind of weapon do you have?" asked Bismuth. Amethyst proudly showed Bismuth, her whip. "Now that is a nice weapon, though I might suggest some tweaks if you don't mind," Bismuth said.

"I'll think about it," Amethyst told her. Then Bismuth gazed upon Alex and again marveled at her.

"A human amazing I never seen one up close before," Bismuth said looking at Alex like someone would a panther at a zoo.

"Yeah we are pretty amazing, my name is Alex Knightly, I'm Luna's baby sister," Alex said extending her hand out to shake with Bismuth.

"Nice to meet you Alex, if you learned how to fight from Luna, you must be a tough human," Bismuth exclaimed proudly smiling at Luna.

"I am okay," Alex said nervously. "So, how did you get inside Lion?" Alex asked eyeing Bismuth.

"Uh I actually don't remember hey guys enough chit chat where are the others, we have a rebellion to win," Bismuth said looking at her friends. Luna, Pearl, and Garnet's facial features changed as they knew they had to tell Bismuth what happened.

 _At the strawberry fields_

When Bismuth saw the fields, she sank to her knees and sobbed. "They're all gone, how, what happened?" she demanded looking at her friends.

"We won but barely, the Diamonds used some weapon where most gems were corrupted and sadly the gems you see are the only ones left, yet we managed to convince two Home World gems to help us," Luna began.

"Home World gems are you crazy!" Bismuth shouted looking at Luna with shocked eyes.

"Easy Bismuth, one is Jasper, I trained her and she only served Home World for she thought I was dead, yes she has done bad things, but now she wants to become a Crystal Gem and redeem herself, another is Lapis Lazuli, a poor gem in the wrong place at the wrong time, she was trapped in a mirror for a long time, and is close to Streven and will help to keep him safe," Luna explained.

"Do you trust them Luna?" Bismuth asked looking Luna firmly in the eyes.

"I trust them," Luna said firmly.

"Then I trust them as well," Bismuth said smiling again, resting a hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna smiled back happy that one of her Crystal Gem friends still trusted her. "Yet if Home World ever comes back we might have to make some new weapons, come on everybody let's go to the Forge," Bismuth said happily. Amethyst and Steven looked at each other with a confused look.

"Follow us guys, this will be fun," Luna assured and taking Alex by the hand led her along with Amethyst and Steven to the Forge.

 _The Forge_

When they got to the forge, Alex noticed how hot it was and would have pulled off her shirt if Steven weren't there. So she just beared it and waited to see what new weapons Bismuth was going to build. "Hey Amethyst let me see your whip and Garnet you're gauntlets, Pearl, I need to see your spear and oh Luna let me see your sword, I will create weapons that will make any upper crust shake in fear," Bismuth said smiling a gleam in her eyes.

"Uh here you go," Amethyst asked still feeling a little awkward about Bismuth. Garnet and Pearl handed over their weapons without question. Luna, however looked at her sword, and well she liked her sword the way it was but if Bismuth wanted to upgrade it, maybe it was time for a change. She handed Bismuth her weapon with a smile and wondered how her sword would change.

Within at least fifteen minutes Bismuth presented each memeber with their new weapon, Garnet's guantlets now looked like brass knuckles, Pearl was now holding a triton, and Amethyst's whip now had three spiked balls divided by three cords, made for more destruction. "Oh Bismuth, you shouldn't have," Pearl said hugging her new weapon.

"Well I was working on them before um well just should give them to you now, except for Amethyst's hers is definitely new," Bismuth chuckled as she approached Luna, holding a new sword.

Alex however noticed the break in Bismuth's voice and she was getting suspicious, something just wasn't adding up at all. "So, Luna you like your new weapon?" asked Bismuth handing Luna a new looking sword. It still had her silver handle, yet now their was a crscent moon shaped button on the side. Luna flipped it and an electric current appeared, Luna's eyes widened with amazement.

"Bismuth, this is incredible thank you," she said turning the sword off and hugging her friend.

"Pleasure doing Bismuth with you," Bismuth siad proudly.

"Wow, Bismuth you make weapons," Steven said looking amazed.

"Yeah when I met Rose, she said my life could be what I choose it to be so I decided to make weapons," Bismuth explained. "Now let's test these new weapons out," Bismuth said heading out to leave the forge.

"Sorry Bismuth maybe later, Steven and Alex are human and have to get some sleep we can test these out tomorrow," Luna said noticing Steven yawning again.

"Oh um right okay tomorrow then," Bismuth said sounding disappointed but agreed. Bismuth sat on the couch as Amethyst was showing her episodes of Lil Butler but not loud enough where it would wake Steven. Pearl took Steven up to his room, Garnet caught sight of Luna and began walking to her. Luna saw her and was hoping this would not lead to a fight but she never got the chance to find out for Alex called out to her.

"Luna I need to talk to you outside," Alex said arms crossed.

Luna took one look at Garnet and another at Alex and taking a deep breathe she replied, "Coming", and headed outside. Not seeing Garnet bunch up her fists or see the frown on her face, as she headed back to her room. The cool night air wrapped around Luna's body as she saw Alex leaning up against the wall of the Beach House. "What is it Alex?" Luna asked standing next to her.

"I have something to tell you but please promise you won't be upset," Alex said her eyes on the ground and a serious look on her face as she looked up to meet Luna's gaze.

"Um okay I promise," Luna said.

"I think Bismuth is hiding something," Alex said firmly.

"What, what are you talking about?" Luna asked a chuckle escaping her lips.

"I'm serious don't you think it's a little strange that the last time you all seen her was during some kind of battle, but she was in Lion's mane the whole time, how did she get there? And why didn't Steven or Amethyst know anything about her?" Alex questioned.

"Maybe a Crystal Gem saw Bismuth go down and placed her in Lion's mane to keep her safe but was corrupted or shattered and couldn't let her out," Luna explained.

"Why didn't Rose let her out, according to Steven Rose was the only one who knew about Lion till he met Steven, not even Pearl knew about him," Alex reminded her.

"Okay maybe Bismuth was hurt so Rose kept her bubbled up in Lion till the war was over to keep her safe," Luna said.

"So how come Rose didn't let her out if the war was over all she had to do was let Bismuth out, but she didn't why was that?" asked Alex.

"She forgot," Luna said sounding defeated.

"She forgot for thousands of years, seriously?" Alex questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know Alex, but come on Bismuth is my friend you can trust her," Luna said.

"I am not sure Luna, something doesn't feel right at all, maybe I am overthinking these things but promise me you will be careful," Alex said placing her hand in Luna's hand.

"I promise," Luna said.

"Thanks, I am going back to the barn to make sure everything is okay and probably crash there, see you tomorrow," Alex said now hugging Luna tightly.

"Sweet dreams hermana," Luna said hugging her back and kissing her cheek. Alex hopped on her bike and when Luna came back in Bismuth and Steven were gone. "Amethyst have you seen Bismuth or Steven?" she asked.

"Yeah Bismuth wanted to show Steven something down in the Forge, they left a minute ago so you could probably catch up to them," Amethyst said watching Lil Butler.

"Okay thanks," Luna said and went down to the Forge. She caught up to them just as Bismuth changed one of her arms to fit a hole in the ground that looked like a key hole. "Hey guys what are you doing?" Luna asked approaching them.

"Hey Luna, Bismuth was about to give me a better weapon than my mom's sword," Steven said excitedly.

"Yeah Luna, come on I'll show you too, I know you will like it," Bismuth said winking at her.

"Um okay, let's see this great weapon," Luna said getting uneasy.

"As I was explaining to Steven I made Rose's sword for a fair fight, it could cut through a gem's physical form instantly hurting the body but never the gem," Bismuth said her eyes narrowing. Luna, you and I know Home World doesn't play fair so we have to think of a new strategy and this is where we will find it," Bismuth said as they were lowered into a deeper part of the Forge that was literally covered in lava. Around them was stone figures and Luna held Steven's hand not sure what was going on. "Home World can hurt us where it hurts most so I worked on a new weapon that would have won the war," Bismuth said holding up a sharp pointed object that slid onto Bismuth's arm. "I call it A Breaking Point".

"Cool what does it do?" asked Steven looking impressed but Luna once she saw it a pit of uneasiness entered her body.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Bismuth said using her hands to open up some lava as it poured into the statues making molten rock statues as they came forward. "Listen up you Home World upper crusts, we are the Crystal Gems!" Bismuth shouted as she pulled on the trigger making the pointed side hit the center of the statue that looked like a gem and within seconds it shattered.

Luna covered up her mouth as she held Steven who looked horrified. Bismuth unaware of this blew off some rubble and smiled at them, "So what do you think?" she asked.

"You shattered it," Steven said in disbelief.

"That's right one shot with this baby and it can shatter any gem in a blink of an eye," Bismuth said proudly. "Here try it out, Home World won't be able to take this planet if they are reduced to shards," Bismuth said putting the Breaking Point on Steven. "There now you look like you mean Bismuth," she said smiling.

"Bismuth, I don't think," Luna began trying to hold back tears. She knew what it was like to shatter a gem, it was a nightmare that you could never wake up from, Bismuth didn't know the can of worms she was opening and poor Steven looked beyond afriad.

"Oh don't worry Luna, you can have a turn after Steven, here let me get out of your way," Bismuth said hopping over to the other side. Steven looked at Luna and at the statue a tear rolled down his face.

"I can't I am sorry I just can't," Steven said taking the Breaking Point off.

"Why not?" asked Bismuth sounding upset.

"Because shattering gems are wrong I am sorry Bismuth, but I don't think that is what a Crystal Gem would do," Steven said as Luna wrapped an arm around him.

 _I have to tell them what happened,_ Luna thought but before she could say a word, Bismuth's voice broke out.

'That's what she said," Bismuth said with an edge to her tone.

"Huh?" Steven asked looking up looking confused.

"That's what you said," Bismuth said now looking at Steven with anger in her eyes.

"Bismuth what are you talking about? Luna asked pushing Steven behind her.

"That's Rose Luna, she is hiding in that new form to deceive you, I made the Breaking Point to win the war but Rose didn't agree so she bubbled me up and look at what happened all of our friends gone without the Breaking Point we lost!" Bismuth shouted tears falling down her face.

"Bismuth no, you are wrong Steven is not Rose, we explained that to you, please calm down and I'll explain everything," Luna said gently.

"She brainwashed you? Oh Luna, don't worry I'll just poof you then when I shatter Rose, I'll save you, I'll save everyone!" Bismuth said forming hammer like hands and charging. Luna dodged and pushed Steven to the side as her sword clashed with Bismuth's hammer hands.

"Please Bismuth stop, listen to me!" shouted Luna as she pushed her back.

"I'll save you Luna, I swear it!" Bismuth shouted punching Luna trying to get to Steven. Luna punched Bismuth hard in the face sending her flying as Luna grabbed Steven and blew a hole in the ceiling and jumped.

 _At the Beach House_

"You people have too much money," chuckled Amethyst as she was watching Lil Butler. Just then a epic ray of light crashed through the floor andn smoke and debris flew everywhere. "AHHH!" Amethsyt yelled as the couch fell on her.

"What the heck?" she asked looking up. She saw Luna holding a scared Steven as they raced outside, then she heard Bismuth scream ROSE! Bismuth appeared with a deadly look in her eyes as she was in hot pursuit. "Garnet, Pearl get out here something is wrong majorly wrong!" she shouted making her door glow to grab her friends.

 _Near the Barn_

"Hold on Steven everything will be fine, I just have to get you somewhere safe," Luna said panting.

"Luna, Steven what is going on?" asked Jasper running up to them. She heard a loud noise in the distance and came out to investigate when she saw her friends running their way.

"Take Steven, there's a gem that is mistaken him for Rose and I have to stop her before she does something she'll regret," Luna said shoving Steven into Jasper's arms.

"What, huh?" asked Jasper looking confused.

"Just keep Steven safe, no matter what promise me!" Luna shouted firmly grabbing Jasper's arm.

"I promise," Jasper said wondering what was going on.

"ROSE!" shouted a voice.

"GO!" Luna yelled pushing them to the barn. The clouds began to darken as thunder was rumbling in the distance.

Luna drew her sword and saw Bismuth quickly approaching. The Breaking Point still on her wrist it made Luna shudder but she had to remain focused. "Where's Rose, come out you coward how dare you brainwash my friend to do your dirty work!" Bismuth yelled anger all over her face.

"Bismuth please listen, Steven is not Rose, I don't know what happened to you but I am sorry, please just calm down," Luna pleaded trying to reach her friend.

"Oh I'll calm down once I shatter ROSE QUARTZ!" Bismuth yelled.

"Then you leave me no choice," Luna said pulling out her sword. Bismuth had tears in her eyes, "I'll only bubble you I promise," Bismuth said and lunged at Luna. Their weapons clashed as did the lightning, hard rain drops fell down on their bodies as they fought. "How can I save you Luna, what did Rose do to you?" Bismuth asked swing her hammer blade at Luna's head.

Luna ducked and swung her lightening sword at Bismuth, the simple touch shocked Bismuth sending her backwards. "Steven, didn't do anything to me, Bismuth you have no idea what shattering a gem is like, I do, and believe me Bismuth, that is a path you never want to take," Luna said sending a kick on Bismuth's stomach. Only to have her block and through Luna to the ground.

"How can you say that? After what Yellow did to you the Breaking Point can avenge them, why won't Rose listen to reason!" yelled Bismuth throwing her hammer at Luna. Luna rolled out of the way and threw a ball of light at Bismuth.

"Believe me Bismuth nothing will avenge our friends please listen and I will explain everything!" Luna shouted over the thunder.

"How do I know Rose isn't controling you, sorry Luna, this is for your own good," Bismuth said running at her. Just then a shield was thrown at Bismuth knocking her down as she looked up a flash of lightening revealed a new gem.

This one towered over her, with a muscular build, an afro of white hair with black eyes, peach skin with golden tiger stripes. The outfit was a red star shirt with black leggings, a viking helmet and the gem didn't look happy. "Leave her alone!" shouted the gem in a deep maculine voice with a odd German accent, like the Terminator.

"Who, what are you?" asked Bismuth looking in disbelief.

"I am Tiger Quartz and this fight is over," he said lunging at Bismuth forming another shield.

"That shield, Rose I knew that Steven form was a fake, well whatever form you take I will defeat you!" Bismuth yelled and lunged at Tiger Quartz. Tiger Quartz punched Bismuth square in the face and twisted her arm behind her and slammed her into the ground.

"You should never hurt your friends, please listen," Tiger Quartz said but Bismuth broke free.

"Enough Rose you are finished!" Bismuth shouted raising the Breaking Point at the quartz stone on Tiger's muscular stomach. Yet before she could a whip came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Bismuth angrily looked and saw Amethyst pulling hard trying to keep Bismuth from moving. Pearl and Garnet as did Lapis, Alex and Peridot came and saw the fight.

"Bismuth explain yourself," demanded Garnet forming her gauntlets.

"I just need to shatter Rose," Bismuth growled.

"Not on my watch dude," Amethyst growled pulling her whip and threw Bismuth into a rock. Luna dove at Bismuth hitting her in the face as Tiger Quartz kicked her in the stomach. She toppled onto the ground the Breaking Point landing next to her. It was no surprise that she was tired so Luna tried to talk, yet Bismuth was not giving up. She pushed past everyone and slammed Tiger Quartz into a few trees far away from the others. The fusion still new sadly unfused and Jasper was thrown near a rock and Steven rolled to the ground. Bismuth locked eyes on him and with the Breaking Point on her arm lunged at him.

"ROSE!" she yelled and Steven was too tired to form a shield and was frozen in terror.

CRACK

Steven opened up one eye and saw he was still intact and saw his gem was okay but didn't know why till he looked up. Luna pulled him behind her yet her hand with her gem blocked the Breaking Point and Bismuth had a look of horror on her face. His eyes widened as he saw gem shards falling to the ground, Luna's shards.

The storm ended as Luna fell to the ground her sword fell with a clang.

"LUNA!" Garnet screamed racing to her holding her in her arms. "Hold on, just hold on," she whispered tears streaming down her face. "Steven," she pleaded looking at the small boy.

"I'm on it," Steven said put Luna stopped him.

"It's too late," Luna said her form fading. "Garnet, I'm sorry I-I just wanted you to trust me," she whispered tears in her eyes as the last shard fell. Her last words were, "I love you all,". Then she was gone and the world went still.

"NOO LUNA!" Alex screamed as she saw her sister gone, her shards on the ground. Tears raced down her face as she crumbled to the ground.

Bismuth looked at the Breaking Point dropped it, looking at it with fear for the first time. "Luna, no what have I done, I just wanted to destroy the upper crusts not Luna not my friend," she cried and saw Luna's sword and grabbed it. She pushed the button and plunged it deep into her body as the shock overtook her and she poofed into her gem.

The others just gathered around looking at the gem shards. Steven held them in his tiny hands and just whispered, "Luna, I'm sorry".

to be continued...

Author's Note: Okay that took really long, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Special thanks to Nickzilla20 for helping me with the idea for Luna's upgraded weapon and to MadClawDragon for helping me with Tiger Quartz and this chapter in general. Please review


	14. Shattered Memories

Chapter 13: Shattered Memories

 _A few moments earlier_

Luna saw the fusion fall as Steven and Jasper separated, part of her shocked that they were able to hold a stable fusion, but proud nonetheless. Though, she didn't have time to smile, as she saw the lightening flash in Bismuth's eyes, full of rage. "ROSE!" she yelled at she launched at Steven the Breaking Point raised aiming for Steven's gem. Without hesitation Luna raced with lightening speed, rushed to them, she felt her right hand grabbing Steven, pulling the scared boy behind her. However, she didn't have time to raise her sword up with her left, instead she saw the Breaking Point come rushing at her. She raised her hand up to block it and for one brief second she forgot she was blocking with her gem hand.

Pain erupted through Luna's body as a numbness slowly wrapped around her body. Then she saw her gem a crack forming as shards slowly fell, her arm fading in and out, Luna blinked not believing her eyes, as she tried to hold onto her sword trying to keep fighting. Instead it fell next to her with a clang as she fell on the ground.

" LUNA!" Garnet screamed as she felt Garnet holding her, all three eyes looked beyond scared tears falling down her pretty face.

 _Garnet, don't cry,_ Luna wanted to say but finding it hard to think as her mind and body was fading. _Come on Luna keep it together, you have to stay at least tell Garnet you are sorry. After all these years, who knew you would die at the hands of a friend, you shattered so many gems now you yourself are shattered, irony is a cruel mistress, the ultimate weapon shattered by another ultimate weapon._ The memories flooded to her the bad and good causing more pain but she had to say something, if she would die it would be on her terms.

"Hold on, just hold on," Garnet pleaded as Luna saw her look at Steven. "Steven," Garnet pleaded as Steven nodding trying to get closer to Luna.

"I'm on it," he said trying to lick his hand, but Luna knew it was too late only three shards remained, she was out of time but needed to say goodbye.

She stopped Steven as she said," It's too late". Then gathering up her strength as two shards remained as she looked up at Garnet with tears in her eyes. "Garnet, I'm sorry I-I just wanted you to trust me," she whispered as another shard fell to the ground. _Please let me say this I have to say this,_ Luna's mind begged as she spoke the last shard fell. "I love you all," and then she felt herself truly disappear and odd sense of peace wrapped around her and now she was gone.

 _Present Time_

Steven looked sadly at the shards in his hands as he slowly and carefully bubbled them to keep them safe. Luna's sword still on the ground as Alex walked up to it and held it in her hands. Garnet let out a furious yell as she begna to pound the ground causing a hole to form as Amethyst tried to get her to stop. "Please Garnet calm down you might hurt someone," she pleaded. Garnet stopped her punching but crumpled on the ground sobbing.

"Ow hey what happened?' asked Jasper rubbing her head not witnessing what had happened till her eyes locked on the shards in the bubble. "No, no it isn't possible!" she cried anger on her face.

"I'm sorry there wasn't anything I could do," Steven whispered. Jasper eyed him and clenched her fists eyes slowly closing. Steven wondered if Jasper would lash out at him and honestly he couldn't blame her until she looked at him again crying.

"I failed, I failed her again," as she ran away.

"Jasper wait," Steven called running after her.

Lapis and Peridot were the only ones who didn't know what to do, Lapis and Amethyst headed back to the barn to keep an eye on Peridot. Pearl eyed Bismuth's gem and bubbled it with a tear eyed look and send it to the bubble room, as she slowly walked away. No one knew what to say or do only pain and sadness consumed them as some mourned the loss of Luna Moonstone.

 _With Jasper and Steven_

"Jasper please wait!" called Steven trying to run but still had Luna's shards unable to send them away just yet. He found Jasper kneeling by a tree crying sadly to herself.

"Please Steven, leave me alone, I don't deserve to be alive, I keep failing," Jasper cried.

"You didn't fail, Jasper, we did our best Tiger Quartz was strong but it was rushed, sometimes not even fusion can save the day," Steven explained a tear running down his face.

"No matter how strong I am, I can never protect the ones I love, first her, and then Luna," Jasper said.

"Whose her?" Steven asked this was the first time in a while he and Jasper could actually talk by themselves.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I thought I knew the answers but now I am lost, what should I do?" Jasper asked.

"Well I am going to continue fighting for Earth by stopping the cluster, that way Luna's death would not be in vain," Steven said placing the bubble on the ground.

"Maybe I should help, I just don't understand why this other Crystal Gem attacked Luna," Jasper said shaking her head.

"She wasn't after Luna," Steven said sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper.

"The gem's name was Bismuth, she made this weapon that could shatter a diamond," Steven began seeing the shock in Jasper's eyes. "She showed it to Rose, my mom but my mom didn't want to shatter gems and Bismuth I guessed attacked her, forcing my mom to bubble her and hide her in Lion. When I let Bismuth out she wanted to show me this weapon and when I didn't want to use it either, she thought I was Rose Quartz and tried to shatter me thinking I uh Rose betrayed everyone. Luna was trying to protect me," Steven finished explaining.

"Wait why would Rose not want to shatter gems, that is what she did to, uh," Jasper began to say until she shut her mouth forgetting who she was talking too. Steven's eyes widened as he looked at Jasper.

"What do you mean Jasper? Did my mom shatter a gem? Who was it?" asked Steven eyes like saucers yet he had to know the truth. The gems never talked much about the war but this was his mom and his mom's mistake cost Luna, her life he had to know.

"Look Steven, it's not my place to say anything, I could be wrong I was wrong about a lot of things," Jasper said trying to change the subject.

"Jasper please, if this is about my mom I have to know, Luna died because of my mom's mistake, please Jasper tell me," Steven begged. Jasper flenched upon hearing Luna's name but realized if Steven wanted to know, he did have a right to know, so with a sad heart she told him.

"Okay Steven, you know anything about the diamonds?" asked Jasper.

"Um I know there is a Yellow Diamond for many gems mentioned her and I think I heard something about Blue Diamond but nothing concrete," Steven said.

"Well there are four diamonds total, White Diamond the most powerful, Yellow Diamond, the one I served, Blue Diamond, and the youngest was Pink Diamond, my first diamond," Jasper began. Steven's eyes widened but wanted Jasper to continue. "This is not a happy story but Earth was Pink's first colony, and when the rebellion was getting started, Rose tried to stop the colony, small things breaking machines, and convincing other gems to follow her. Until one day she crossed the line and her action on this day sparked the entire war," Jasper explained.

"What did she do?" asked Steven breathing deeply as he was going to learn the truth.

"She shattered Pink Diamond in order to stop the colony of Earth," Jasper finally said carefully looking at Steven to see his reaction. Steven looked shocked upon hearing this but more confusion on his face.

"I don't understand why would she bubble Bismuth, for creating a weapon to shatter gems, if later she would shatter a diamond did she change her mind, if yes, why still hide Bismuth?" asked Steven rubbing his head.

"I don't know but the sword you have Rose's sword was the weapon that shattered Pink," Jasper told him. Again, she saw more confusion as Steven spoke to her.

"It couldn't have been my mom's sword before Bismuth attacked me, she told me she made my mom's sword. It was designed to harm the physical form but leave the gem intact," Steven told her.

"I don't understand did Yellow lie about that too?" asked Jasper shaking her head.

"I don't know but when I learn more answers I will let you know, I am going to head home and personally place Luna in the Bubble Room. Would you like to go with me?" asked Steven getting up.

"No thank you, I am heading back to the barn we still have a drill to build," Jasper said now getting up.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Jasper, it means a lot," Steven said to her. She only nodded and they parted ways each knowing what they had to do.

 _Meanwhile with Garnet and Alex_

Garnet glared angrily at the Breaking Point, this weapon killed the gem she loved. She angrily formed her gauntlets and began to pound it until it bent and was crushed with each blow. Tears stinging down her face as memories entered her mind, memories of her and Luna.

 _Years ago_

 _"They are all gone," Sapphire cried as Ruby held her. When the huge beam of light surrounded the Earth, they heard the screams of Homeworld and Crystal Gems, full of fear and pain. After everything Garnet unfused as Sapphire and Ruby were alone unable to find the others._

 _"Rose, Pearl, Luna!" Ruby called fear entering her body. They thought Rose's shield saved them until the light was gone and the shield disappeared and the rubble separated them. Sapphire began to cry seeing her dead friends, and thinking her and Ruby were all that was left. Until a familair voice called out to them._

 _"Ruby, Sapphire thank goodness," Luna called her armor deeply dented as she approached them. She wrapped them in a hug tears streaming down her face. "Where's Rose and Pearl?" she asked looking between the two of them._

 _Before they could answer a boulder was pushed back revealing Rose and Pearl. "Oh thank goodness you guys are safe," Rose said wiping a tear away._

 _"Wish I could say that for everyone else," Luna said glancing at the battlefield tears stinging her face. Gem shards and weapons litered the ground as did human bodies, the last battle had become a last stand, but they won barely._

 _"Come on everyone let's clean this mess up," Rose said sadly as Ruby and Sapphire fused into Garnet. Once she was alone with Luna the fusion grabbed Luna in a hug as tears fell from her face._

 _"Easy Garnet, it is over we won," Luna whispered._

 _"Promise me that I will never lose you," Garnet begged holding her tighter._

 _"I promise," Luna whispered kissing her cheek. Neither one of them knew within at least three hundred years Luna and Pearl's constant fighting would make Luna leave._

 _After the war_

 _"What are you doing Garnet?" Luna asked as she saw Garnet was sitting outside the beach smiling at the stars._

 _"Just star gazing, want to join me?" asked Garnet smiling at her._

 _"Sure," Luna said as she sat down. The cool beach sand felt nice as did the cool breeze. "So, how you been holding up?" she asked._

 _"It is still hard seeing those creatures, knowing what they used to be," Garnet whispered._

 _"I know, hard to believe myself, but sadly the war took so many, yet we have to keep them safe. I bet one day Rose will cure them, it's just a matter of time," Luna said smiling at her._

 _"I don't know, my future vision is unclear on that," Garnet admitted._

 _"Well the future is a mystery, but don't worry you aren't alone," Luna said holding her hand. Garnet removed her glassed looking at Luna, seeing her hair glow in the moonlight, her warm smile and kind face. She looked so beautiful, Garnet had to tell her._

 _"Luna, I wonted to tell you something for a while now," Garnet began._

 _"What is it, you can tell me anything?" Luna asked looking at her._

 _"Luna, I think no I know that I," Garnet began but never got a chance to say the rest._

 _"Garnet, Rose needs to see you," Pearl said appearing out of nowhere. Not realizing she had interupted a very important momnet for Luna and Garnet._

 _Garnet got up frowning and said, "Thanks Pearl, I am coming". Just as they were about to walk away a gem sea monster sprang from the sea and Pearl grabbed her spear as Luna formed her sword. Luna was about to attack until Pearl literally pushed past her and attacked. "Garnet get Rose, I'll help Pearl," Luna said as Garnet rushed to get Rose. She didn't know at the time this would be the last battle she would have with Luna until later in the future Steven would bring her back._

 _Present_

"Why, why did you have to leave?" Garnet cried her heart shattering. Not even breaking the weapon that killed Luna made her feel better. Tears fell from her face as she began to sing to herself.

 _Luna Moonstone, you came from the stars_

 _You wore many scars_

 _When I met you that night_

 _Everything began to feel so right_

 _Luna Moonstone, youi came from above_

 _Soon you became my love_

 _What am I to do?_

 _How do I move on without you?_

Garnet wiped a tear away unaware a new voice sang along.

 _Luna Moonstone, you came from the stars_

 _You wore many scars_

 _When I met you that night_

 _Everything began to feel so right_

 _Luna Moonstone, you came from above_

 _You showed me love_

 _What am I to do?_

 _How do I move on without you?_

Alex walked over to Garnet as there eyes locked on each other.

 _Many years later_

 _"Alex what is the matter?" asked Luna hearing a seven year old Alex crying._

 _"I'm scared," said Alex looking at her._

 _"Why are you scared?" Luna asked sitting on her bed._

 _"The boogeyman is going to get me, I heard something outside, he's coming to eat me," Alex cried grabbing onto Luna crying._

 _"I won't let anyone hurt you, try to go back to sleep and I will stay here to protect you," Luna assured._

 _"You will?" asked Alex eyes growing wide._

 _Luna formed her sword and very firmly said, " I will as long as I am here, you will always be safe". She hummed a song until Alex feel asleep and stayed waiting for the boogeyman to come, later telling Alex it was a tree branch scratching at her window._

 _A few years later_

 _"Hey Luna that was some fun," Alex said sitting on the grass as the sun was slowly setting._

 _"Yeah that dance off was cool, I haven't heard some of those songs in a long time," Luna chuckled as she took a sip of pop._

 _"How old are you?" asked Alex raising an eyebrow._

 _"Old enough to know better but too young to care," Luna joked._

 _"Very funny," Alex laughed._

 _"You know Alex, we really should talk about the future one day," Luna said her smile fading._

 _"We don't talk about the future Luna, we talk about right here and now," Alex said firmly. Ever since their parents died they vowed to live only in the present._

 _"Alex please humor me," Luna told her. Alex rolled her eyes but nodded allowing Luna to continue. "I am old and one day I may not be here if that time comes, remember this number," Luna said handing her what looked like a bank account. "When I stayed on Earth, I learned about your government and opened up a bank account, I worked many jobs the hard part was being my desendants as the years changed," Luna chuckled._

 _"Why are you showing me this Luna?" Alex asked curiously._

 _"I want to make sure you will be finacial stable and taken care of in case I get shattered," Luna told her. "Promise me if I die, you will continue to live, get married, have kids, grow old, just have a happy life, promise me," Luna said holding Alex's hand._

 _"I promise and if I die, you promise me to live a happy life too," Alex said looking her in the eyes._

 _"I promise," Luna said and they hugged._

 _"Well I am heading to Ed's Burger Joint as I make our way home, want to join me or do you need to rest," Alex said getting up._

 _"Nah I am tired wake me up if you need me," Luna said with a yawn as she disappeared in a flash of light and a gem appeared floating over to Alex. She placed it on her wrist and got on her bike heading to Big Ed's Burger Joint unaware she would soon meet a boy named Steven._

 _Present_

Alex held Garnet's hands as they sang their song.

 _Garnet's verse_

 _Luna Moonstone, you came from the stars_

 _You wore many scars_

 _When I met you that night_

 _Everything began to feel so right_

 _Luna Moonstone, you came from above_

 _Soon you became my love_

 _What am I to do?_

 _How do I move on without you?_

 _Alex's verse_

 _Luna Moonstone, you came from the stars_

 _You wore many scars_

 _When I met you that night_

 _Everything began to feel so right_

 _Luna Moonstone, you came from above_

 _You showed me love_

 _What am I to do?_

 _How do I move on without you?_

 _Garnet: She was my love_

 _Alex: She was our friend_

 _Garnet: Till the end_

 _Alex: We have to move towards the light_

 _Garnet: She was our White Knight_

 _Alex: Her death will not be in vain_

 _Garnet: We will honor her name_

 _Both: Luna Moonstone, you came from the stars_

 _You wore many scars_

 _You were are love, our friend_

 _Even though it has come to an end_

 _We know this is true_

 _You loved us and we loved you_

 _Yes, We know this is true_

 _You loved us and we loved you_

Tears filled their eyes as they wiped them away. "Come on we have a drill to build, we have to honor her death and protect the planet she loved," Alex said still holding the sword.

"You're right, let's go," Garnet said as they headed to the barn.

 _With Pearl_

 _I have to tell them. This has gone too far, Luna is dead. All because of her, no all because of our secret. No more lies, no more secrets I have to find a way to tell them._ Pearl got up from where she was sitting and with determination she raced to the barn.

 _With Steven_

Steven arrived at the house the sky clearing as the moon slowly broke through the clouds. Once seeing the moon Steven again began to shed tears, his heart full of pain that the bubble broke and the shards fell into his hands. "I'm sorry Luna, please come back, please," he begged as his tears turned pink and as a single pink tear fell on the shards so did a ray of moonlight and unbeknownst to Steven, something wonderful was about to happen.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially the song, sorry I am not good at writing lyrics. Please review.


End file.
